Llorar no sirve de nada
by chrome schiffer
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki son pareja hace cinco años y todo va bien hasta que la distancia empieza a hacer estragos en ellos. "Sentir que la persona amada ya no nos mira igual, ya no nos habla igual, ya no nos presta atención, puede hacernos actuar de manera erronea y equivocada" Mpreg, leve OoC.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, doncel de 23 años, 1.67cm de altura, piel algo acanelada, cabello rubio, ojos azules y poseo tres marcas de nacimiento en cada una de mis mejillas, fotógrafo como profesión, trabajo como tal en una empresa de publicidad muy reconocida, aunque también hago algunos trabajos fotografiando modelos o paisajes para algunas revistas.

Vivo actualmente en una casa de dos plantas en un barrio promedio de Tokyo, no tengo lujos pero vivo cómodamente, no me hace falta nada, no soy alguien acostumbrado a las comodidades, soy huérfano y todo lo que recuerdo de mi infancia es el orfanato, allí estudie gracias a que en dicho lugar era importante para los que dirigían la educación de todos los niños que albergaban, así que a duras penas y con mucho esfuerzo de mi parte logre terminar la primaria y el bachillerato, más atrás de eso, en mi memoria no hay nada.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad tuve que irme de allí y uno de los profesores que me enseñaban Iruka-sensei, me dio hospedaje en su casa mientras yo conseguía algo en lo que trabajar para poder defenderme por lo menos, gracias a que mi maestro además de enseñarme las cosas básicas para pasar mi bachillerato me enseñó a fotografiar, en uno de esos días de clase me pregunto lo que me gustaría hacer, a lo que me gustaría dedicarme y le respondí que me gustaba la fotografía, me llamaba mucho la atención retratar y hacer perdurar así sea en un pedazo de papel, un momento, un sentimiento, una emoción, así que un par de días después Iruka-sensei llego con una cámara pequeña y me la entrego con una sonrisa en su rostro "aquí comienza tu camino para ser el mejor fotógrafo que haya existido" me dijo y le di las gracias con un fuerte abrazo y enormemente agradecido por dicha oportunidad. Así fue como en ese entonces iba por la calle tomando fotos en varias plazas de la ciudad a quien deseara por una módica suma, de a poco logre reunir lo suficiente para mudarme a un lugar propio, con lo básico únicamente, pero propio.

Seguí trabajando de fotógrafo además de además de conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en una empresa de mensajero, necesitaba dinero, necesitaba estudiar la carrera como era debido y dejar de ser un aficionado. En uno de esos días de arduo trabajo en la cafetería conocí a Sabaku no Gaara, mi actual jefe en la empresa de publicidad, gracias a él, a su ayuda logre estudiar lo que quería y conseguir un buen trabajo. Actualmente somos muy buenos amigos, le debo tanto, tanto que no creo poder algún día llegar a pagarle, porque además de mi carrera y mi trabajo también le debo el conocer a Sasuke Uchiha, hombre de 25 años, de cabello negro azulado, ojos negros, piel blanca como porcelana, buen cuerpo, 1.76cm y mi pareja hace ya cinco años. Las dos empresas tienen convenio y se reúnen a menudo a discutir asuntos de trabajo, en una de sus tantas visitas fue como le distinguí y posteriormente después de una serie de acontecimientos estamos en lo que actualmente es una relación.

.

.

.

-estoy de vuelta- escucho desde la cocina la voz de Sasuke, salgo a su encuentro limpiando mis manos en el delantal que porto, ya que me encontraba haciendo la cena.

-bienvenido- le sonrío y beso sus labios castamente como saludo -¿qué tal tu día?- pregunto mientras vuelvo hacia la cocina a terminar de cortar algunas verduras, sintiendo sus pasos a mi espalda seguirme

-igual que siempre- da un suspiro y le veo de reojo viendo que está sentado en un sillón apoyando su espalda en el respaldar mientras tiene su antebrazo derecho cubriendo sus ojos

-ya veo…- digo en un susurro al ver que como pasa últimamente, no me habla demasiado.

Sasuke no es una persona muy habladora de por sí, pero conmigo desde que comenzamos esta relación ha sido diferente, conmigo es más abierto y no teme decirme las cosas, me tiene confianza, conmigo es diferente, conmigo es él, pero las cosas han cambiado, de unos días para acá Sasuke no es el mismo de antes, le siento distanciado y extraño, le siento… diferente.

Termino de picar las verduras y las pongo en el fogón junto con el resto de la comida a la espera de que se cocinen al igual que el arroz y lo demás que he preparado para la comida para poder servir, me quito el delantal y poniendo una sonrisa amplia en mis labios me dirijo hacia él y aprovechando que está sentado, me siento a horcadas en sus muslos a la vez que apoyo mis manos en su pecho acariciándolo lentamente

-pareces muy cansado, ¿qué tal una ducha? estoy seguro que eso te hará recobrar tu energía y sentirte más relajado- le propongo con un leve tono insinuante en mi voz, él retira el brazo de sus ojos en ese momento y me mira solo asintiendo con su cabeza, coloca sus manos en mi cintura buscando bajarme de su regazo y lo hago rápidamente sintiéndome algo decepcionado, avergonzado y triste al no ver alguna caricia a mi persona antes de eso. "está cansado Naruto, no es que este frio contigo porque ya no te quiera" me repito mentalmente como últimamente en estos meses, pero no queriendo desistir de mi idea principal de pasar un tiempo agradable con mi pareja en la ducha, y contrario a lo que se pueda interpretar, no quiero sexo, simplemente un baño relajante, solo quiero pasar tiempo con él, como antes, como cuando todo estaba bien, así que insisto.

-déjame y bajo el fuego a los fogones y te alcanzo, no queremos que la cena se queme ¿verdad?- bromeo y apresuradamente voy hacia la cocina a hacer lo que mencione hace un momento, pero escucharle me hace dejar mi mano fuertemente arraigada a la llave de la estufa y soltar un leve suspiro de tristeza

-no demorare, tu estate al pendiente de la cena, yo ya regreso- dicho eso se va con dirección tal vez a nuestro cuarto a ducharse, no se ya y una traicionera lagrima cae por mi mejilla al sentirme rechazado ¿Por qué eso fue verdad?, rechazó mi compañía. Me dejo claro que no me quería en el mismo metro cuadrado que él y se siente tan doloroso.

-deja de pensar estupideces- sacudo mi cabeza de un lado a otro y retirando el rastro de lagrima en mi mejilla, golpeo mis mejillas un par de veces con las palmas de mis manos buscando despabilarme para dejar de hacerme ideas erróneas en mi cabeza -Sasuke está cansado, no es que este frio contigo porque ya no te quiera- murmuro mi frase célebre buscando convencerme y compongo una sonrisa algo forzada en mi rostro –la cena, la cena, ya debe estar por salir de la ducha- me apure en tener todo listo para cuando el bajara, serví en los platos comprobando que todo se viera bien y espere a que bajara pronto o se enfriaría.

Los platos quedaron intactos en la mesa con la comida fría porque Sasuke no bajo, cuando fui a mirar estaba bañado, con su piyama puesta y dormido boca abajo en nuestra cama. Ahogue en mi garganta esa extraña sensación de desconcierto muy frecuente últimamente y me acosté, sin cambiar mi ropa y sin meterme debajo de las mantas, simplemente quería que ese día terminara ya y esperar que el siguiente fuera mejor.

El día siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente, las cosas fueran muy parecidas al día anterior y al anterior y… al anterior. No soy una persona pesimista ni dada a rendirse fácilmente, al contrario, creo que las cosas que uno se propone lograr hay que lucharlas y esforzarse por ellas, que después de un arduo esfuerzo y voluntad habrá una recompensa al final, una grata sensación de saber que se luchó y se logró el objetivo pero…

-ya no sé qué más hacer- cubro mis ojos con una de mis manos y respiro hondamente tratando de retener esa molesta agua salada que lucha por escaparse de mis ojos

-ya llegue- escucho su voz y cierro y abro mis ojos repetidas veces para que se quite lo aguados que estaban, me dirigí como todos los días a recibirlo, a esperar una vez más que me note, que me mire como lo hacía antes, como cuando era feliz con él, pero ya no me miento, ya no quiero sufrir.

-bienvenido amor- me empino un poco ya que él es más alto que yo y beso sus labios como siempre sin esperar realmente una respuesta ha dicho contacto. Tal vez si no espero nada será más llevadera esta situación.

-necesito que me acompañes el viernes a una comida con unos posibles clientes, será a las 8 de la noche, vístete adecuadamente, yo te pasare a recoger a las 7:30 así que para esa hora ya debes estar listo- me dijo mientras revisaba su celular y tocaba su pantalla táctil haciendo un sinfín de gestos, al parecer algo no anda bien.

-estaré listo, no te preocupes ¿vas a cenar?- decidí no interrogarle acerca de la dichosa comida con los posibles clientes, tal vez ni me responda.

-ya cene pero gracias, voy al estudio, tengo cosas que hacer- dicho eso se fue dejándome solo, sin ganas de comer, sin ganas de pensar, sin ganas de luchar, sin ganas de respirar, sin ganas de… nada.

.

.

Llego el viernes, día de la dichosa comida, eran las 6:20pm y yo estaba viéndome al espejo terminando de arreglar un poco mi desordenado cabello, es muy rebelde pero pienso que así se me ve bien, así que no intento acomodarlo demasiado, llevo puesto un pantalón negro al igual que mis zapatos, camisa manga larga azul zafiro sin corbata y mi saco es color blanco. Me gusta lo que veo en el espejo y sonrió internamente pensando que ojala y a Sasuke también le guste lo que ve. Respingo al escuchar el carro de él anunciándome su llegada, miro el reloj dándome cuenta que es muy temprano aun pero sin tardar mucho más baje a la primera planta y abro la puerta para que pueda entrar queriéndome golpear al verle las llaves en la mano dispuesto a abrir seguramente, solo me apresure y salí corriendo como idiota, suspiro y trato de calmarme estoy nervioso sin saber si lo que llevo puesto es lo correcto.

-llegas temprano, dijiste a las 7:30 ¿paso algo?- suelto sin saludarle siquiera debido a mi nerviosismo y le cuestiono preocupado

-no paso nada, solo llegue un poco más temprano- dice simplemente pero sin quitarme la vista de encima colocándome más nervioso

-¿a-así estoy bien?- pregunto buscando su aprobación ante mi atuendo y apariencia en general a lo cual levanta su vista conectándola con la mía y asiente sonriendo

-te ves hermoso Naruto- mis mejillas irremediablemente se tiñen de un intenso carmín y mi pecho se sacude violentamente al sentirme apreciado y alagado. ¿hace cuánto no me decías algo lindo? ¿hace cuánto no me sonreías? ¿hace cuánto simplemente no me notabas?

-gracias, tu… tú también luces muy apuesto- correspondo el alago siéndole sincero completamente y sonrío al escuchar el gracias de su parte. Sasuke viste un traje negro con camisa vino tinto y corbata negra al igual que sus zapatos, está perfectamente peinado y huele muy bien, todo el lugar está impregnado de su aroma y yo solo tengo ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo como hace tanto no lo hago, pero mejor me abstengo, no quiero que me rechace. Pero mis ojos se abren asombrados al ver unas flores en su mano, a lo cual el parece darse cuenta

-toma, son para ti- mi corazón palpita dentro de mi pecho con una fuerza y rapidez que resuena hasta en mis oídos y un sonrojo aún más pronunciado que el anterior cubre sin miramientos mis mejillas sintiendo un calorcito muy reconfortante en mi interior

-para… para ¿mi?- me acerco lentamente y sostengo el ramo entre mis manos sin creérmelo todavía, es que hace semanas que Sasuke no tiene una atención como esta conmigo, empezando por su hermosa sonrisa, no necesito flores, no necesito chocolates, no necesito regalos, lo necesito a él, conmigo, como antes.

-por supuesto ¿para quién más podrían ser?- sonríe de lado ante mi incredulidad y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar termina por acortar el espacio entre él y yo de un par de pasos posando una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la otra en mi cintura acercándome a él y besándome inmediatamente después a lo cual demoro un poco en reaccionar pero al ser consciente de su beso, le abrazo fuerte por el cuello con las flores aun en mi mano empezando ahora si, a corresponder al contacto. Fue un beso que me supo a gloria, me supo a felicidad y tranquilidad ante los pensamientos que rondan mi cabeza estos últimos días, semanas, meses, ya no sé. Solo sé que estoy feliz, tanto que por poco se me olvida que tengo que respirar si no es porque le siento alejarse rompiendo el beso y aspiro una gran bocanada de aire al sentirlo ya haciéndome falta en mis pulmones, pero tontamente rio un poco al pensar que me hacen más falta sus labios sobre los míos que el oxígeno en mis pulmones.

-¿Por qué la risa?- me pregunta un poco desconcertado

-por nada, por nada, es solo que… estoy feliz- uno de nuevo mis labios a los suyos en un casto beso dispuesto a separarme rápidamente, solo que al parecer él no quiere que rompa el contacto ya que pasa la mano que tenía en mi mejilla a mi nuca haciendo presión para volver el beso más profundo -Sasu-Sasuke.. ngh… esp-espera- mis palabras salen entrecortadas ya que él no me deja hablar, pero al ver mi insistencia en separarme bufa y rompe el beso completamente mas no el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos

-¿Qué pasa?-

-es que… la ropa… se arrugara- suelto de a pedazos mientras trato de recuperar nuevamente el aire, se me olvidaba que los besos de Sasuke tienen ese efecto en mí, son tan abrasadores, pasionales y ardientes que me dejan sin aliento. Siento como une su frente a la mía

-pues abra que quitarla entonces…- susurra sobre mis labios y muerde mi labio inferior jalándolo suavemente tomándome de la cintura, me levanta logrando con ello que suelte el ramo para poder agarrarme de sus hombros y enrede mis piernas en su cintura

-las flores, espera se me cayehmmm- no me deja terminar de hablar porque asalta de nuevo mis labios con los suyos ansiosamente

-déjalas, te necesito ahora- dice demandante y vuelve a besarme sin opción a replicarle nada además, no es como si quisiera hacerlo, ¿Cuánto hace que no me toca? ¿Cuánto hace que no me siento deseado como ahora?, eso ya no importa, enredo los dedos de mis manos en su negro cabello y correspondo el beso con ansias, jugando con su lengua, lamiendo y saboreando el sabor de mi pareja. Escucho una puerta cerrarse y me percato que estamos en nuestra habitación, ni cuenta me doy cuando llegamos acá, el afloja el agarre en mi cintura y yo bajo mis piernas colocándolas en el suelo sin dejar en ningún momento de besarnos.

Su boca ahora recorre mi cuello el cual besa, lame y muerde a su antojo mientras sus manos se pasean por mi cuerpo sin escrúpulo alguno, acariciándome y desvistiéndome de paso ante lo cual yo solo gimo quedamente sintiéndome muy excitado y con ganas de verle a él también desnudo junto a mí, así que sin más, empiezo a desvestirle igualmente, su corbata, saco y camisa quedan en el piso junto con mi ropa en un instante, mis manos acarician su fuerte pecho y me pego completamente a él frotándome contra su cuerpo mostrándole así mi deseo, gimo sobre su oído sabiendo que a él le gusta que lo haga al sentir el rozamiento de nuestras entrepiernas

-Naru… hmmmm… te deseo…ngh…- jadea roncamente al sentir mi mano sobre su entrepierna masajeándola, estimulándola, mientras sus manos se cuelan en mi pantalón y boxers tomando mis nalgas en cada una de sus manos magreandolas a su antojo

-yo tam… yo también…ngh… te amo- le beso ansioso y dejándome llevar a la cama a tropezones hasta que por fin llegamos y caemos sobre ella, el sobre mí, abro mis piernas para que se acomode entre ellas y llevo mis manos a su pantalón tratando de quitárselos, retiro el cinturón y desabrocho su pantalón bajándoselo lo que me es posible al igual que sus boxers y el al ver que no logro sacárselos lo suficiente se levanta y se los quita ante mi atenta y anhelante mirada, el me mira y sonríe de lado llevando su mano a su propio miembro empezando a masturbarse, muerdo mis labios enormemente sonrojado, el suelta una risita a lo que yo hago un puchero algo molesto -no te burles- intento sentarme en la cama pero él me lo impide jalando de mis piernas haciendo que quede acostado de nueva cuenta

-es que me encanta como me miras- desliza sus manos por mis caderas quitando mis pantalones e interiores en el proceso entreteniéndose acariciando y besando mis piernas, sube hasta quedar frente a mi rostro y me besa vorazmente pegando su pelvis contra la mía haciendo que soltemos un gemido que muere en nuestras bocas por el roce

-Sas… ahhh… se siente… hmmm… bien..ahhh- el mueve sus caderas simulando embestidas mientras yo acaricio y rasguño su espalda sintiéndome en éxtasis, lleva dos de sus dedos a mi boca y yo sabiendo lo que tengo que hacer los empiezo a lubricar concienzudamente hasta que él los retira y dirige a mi entrada empezando a dilatarla con cuidado

-¿estás listo?- yo asiento en afirmación y poso mis manos en sus mejillas acercándolo hacia mí para besarle cerrando mis ojos y arqueando mi espalda al sentirle invadirme de una sola estocada. Con el paso del tiempo sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, certeras, enloquecedoras y el sudor, gemidos, jadeos, nuestros nombres escapándose de los labios contrarios, las caricias, besos, expresiones de amor y demás resonaron con fuerza en las cuatro paredes que conforman nuestra habitación. De esa manera consumamos una vez más como muchas otras, nuestro amor y nos entregamos el uno al otro sin pensamientos demás, sin dudas ni titubeos.

Al termino de dicho acto nos alistamos rápidamente para llegar a tiempo a la comida ya programada, íbamos algo tarde, pero no es algo que en estos momentos me importe lo más mínimo. Por suerte la ropa no quedo tan maltrecha como supuse así que no hubo necesidad de cambiarnos por otra.

.

.

.

Llegamos rápidamente al lugar de la cena que es ni más ni menos una enorme mansión que cubre por lo menos tres cuadras, tiene unos enormes jardines por lo poco que puedo apreciar debido a la oscuridad de la noche, noto que su fachada es blanca debido a unas luces que están dirigidas a la susodicha iluminándole y haciéndola brillar en todo su esplendor. Parqueamos el auto y Sasuke toma mi mano la cual estrecho sin esperar un segundo y nos dirigimos a la entrada donde un mayordomo nos saluda y nos pide la invitación muy amablemente a lo cual mi pareja se la entrega y el personaje de la puerta haciendo un ademan con su mano enguantada nos da paso dándonos la bienvenida.

-es hermosa- susurro refiriéndome a la mansión, miro a todos lados, viendo lo hermoso del decorado y lo amplia que es por dentro, hay mucha gente muy elegantemente vestida y con una copa o algún aperitivo en sus manos hablando afablemente con otras.

-ven, te presentare a alguien- escucho que me dice Sasuke y a paso lento me lleva hacia un lugar donde hay varios varones con al parecer sus respectivas parejas.

Me siento algo fuera de lugar estando en medio de toda esta gente que cabe destacar me miran de arriba a abajo como preguntándose ¿qué hace una persona como yo ahí?, todas estas personas han de ganar en un día lo que yo en un año con mi trabajo de fotógrafo, me va bien, pero no como para permitirme tanta ostentosidad y despilfarramiento, aunque tal vez si yo tuviera tanto dinero me compraría una casa como esta, es muy bonita en verdad.

-buenas noches Madara-san, gracias por su amable invitación- dice Sasuke a un varón algo más alto que el de cabello negro que cae hasta su espalda, de ojos negros profundos y sonrisa amable, al parecer dueño de la mansión

-buenas noches Sasuke-kun, un placer tenerte aquí al lado de tan bella compañía- me siento algo avergonzado ante las palabras de la persona frente a mi ante su cumplido, no soy la gran cosa, así que no se a que vienen sus palabras.

–le presento a mi pareja Uzumaki Naruto- veo como el dueño de la casa estira su mano buscando estrecharla con la mía y dando un respingo y un paso al frente hago lo mismo hasta que las entrelazamos y sonrió ampliamente presentándome

-mucho gusto Madara-san, Uzumaki Naruto, gusto en conocerle- suelto su mano y vuelvo al lado de Sasuke retrocediendo el paso anteriormente dado

-el gusto es totalmente mío- me sonríe y se inclina un poco hacia mí lo cual hace que mis mejillas se tornen algo calientes, tanta galantería me avergüenza, no estoy acostumbrado a que se porten así conmigo, exceptuando claro a Sasuke y si no estuviera tan ocupado sonrojándome habría notado el ceño fruncido de este ante aquello.

Después de esa situación un poco incomoda a mi ver, Sasuke junto a Madara-san y otros varones se retiraron a hablar de asuntos de negocios donde no tenemos nada que ver ni que hacer sus parejas, así que tome una copa de champagne que estaba repartiendo uno de los muchos meseros que habían en el lugar atendiendo a los invitados y me dirigí a un balcón que daba vista a un muy hermoso jardín. Bebía el líquido amarillento con lentitud pensando en muchas cosas, Sasuke hoy se ha portado menos frio y distante que todas estas semanas y eso me da un cosquilleo en el estómago, al parecer toda su actitud de antes la ha dejado atrás y ha vuelto a ser el mismo hombre del que llevo enamorado gran parte de mi vida. Lleve la copa a mis labios para terminar el líquido allí dentro pero no siendo muy consiente deje resbalar algo por la comisura de mis labios y respingue al sentir una tela suave limpiar dicha comisura a lo cual voltee rápidamente mi vista a su dueño enrojeciendo y sintiéndome muy apenado

-Ma-Madara-san que pena, soy un torpe- por acto reflejo llevo mi mano a mi barbilla buscando retirar cualquier rastro de la bebida alcohólica que se escapó mientras me disculpaba

-no se preocupe Naruto-kun, a un doncel tan bello como usted se le perdona absolutamente todo- dice mientras una sonrisa de lado se posa en sus labios y sus ojos no dejan de mirarme penetrantemente, lo que me hace sentirme algo intimidado, él parece darse cuenta de eso y cambia su mirada por una más amable -¿y Sasuke kun?-

-¿eh?, ¿no estaba con usted hace un rato?- pregunte con duda a lo cual el asintió y luego respondió

-lo estaba en efecto, pero hace unos minutos terminamos de hablar lo que teníamos que hablar, así que me retire a hablar con algunos de los invitados y pensé que él estaría con usted- termino contándome y mire a los lados buscando con mis ojos a Sasuke

-seguramente ah de estar saludando o conversando con alguien mas- respondo convencido de ello

-pues que descuidado es, una belleza como usted Naruto-kun, es imperdonable el dejarla sola- siento como su presencia se hace más cercana a mí y posa una de sus manos en mis mejillas dándome una leve caricia a lo cual yo retrocedo un paso chocándome con el balcón

-no-no se preocupe, estaba admirando su jardín, así que no hay problema, en serio- doy una sonrisa nerviosa y levanto mi mirada ya que es bastante más alto que yo fijándome en su rostro, percatándome que es muy atractivo a pesar de los años que se carga, unos 38, tal vez unos cuantos años más, ante su caricia en mi mejilla no hago nada por rechazarla pero no porque me guste, es solo que me desconcertó, nadie va y anda acariciando a las personas asi como asi, creo.

-hasta que te encuentro Naruto- escuchar la voz de Sasuke me hace estremecer y retiro de un rápido pero sutil movimiento la mano de Madara-san que aún tenía en mi mejilla y me acerco a mi pareja quedándome a su lado

-hola Sasuke, estaba hablando con Madara-san sobre ti precisamente- digo algo nervioso al notar la cara de molestia de Sasuke, está enojado y siento que malinterprete las cosas

-claro, es como dice el doncel aquí presente Sasuke-kun- el mayor le sonríe a Sasuke y da un par de pasos alejándose de nosotros -ahora si me permiten tú y tu bello acompañante, los invito al comedor, ya deben estar por servir la cena- dicho esto hace un leve reverencia hacia mí y se marcha, me inclino también dándole las gracias y miro de reojo a mi acompañante

-Sasu…-

-¿Por qué te estaba tocando Naruto?- me interrumpe en un tono que pretende ser calmado pero que denota enojo a la vez que me toma de uno de mis antebrazos con su mano apretándolo

-no es lo que piensas- le digo en tono calmado buscando tranquilizarlo y obviando el fuerte agarre a mi antebrazo

-¿Qué sabes tú lo que yo pienso eh?- murmura y me suelta dándose la vuelta -vamos a cenar- dice sin más y le sigo en silencio al enorme comedor. Discutir con él en este momento que está enojado no es buena idea, no estaba haciendo nada malo de todas maneras, así que espero que esto no sea un problema más tarde. Sasuke es una persona extremadamente celosa y posesiva. Eso en parte me alegra, me hace pensar que aún me ama, me hace pensar que soy importante para él y que me quiere, pero no quiero que peleemos por algo que sinceramente no vale la pena, no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a como estaban antes, no después de lo que paso esta noche entre nosotros, puede que sea algo muy normal entre las parejas el compartir la cama demostrándose su amor, pero como iban las cosas eso ha sido un avance a mis ojos, no quiero que la alegría de hoy se nuble por un malentendido.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, creador de Naruto.

No lo puse en el capítulo anterior porque soy nueva en esto y se me paso la verdad.

Con respecto al fic, constará de cinco capítulos y nada, solo espero que sea del agrado de quienes lean esta pequeña historia. De antemano pido disculpas por algún error ortográfico que se me haya pasado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

CAPITULO 2

Hace ya quince días que fue la comida en la mansión de Madara-san y las cosas con Sasuke volvieron a están igual que antes, fui un iluso al pensar que sus cumplidos de ese día y el habernos acostado, darían paso a una mejor actitud de él, pero al parecer no fue así. El volvió a su actitud seria y hasta desinteresada con la que últimamente ha estado, sinceramente no sé qué es lo que lo tiene tan ocupado. Después de pensar que todo mejoraría, después de pensar que ese distanciamiento que se posó entre nosotros había desaparecido, que había sido solo un lapsus en nuestra relación y darme cuenta de que no es así, me siento peor, me siento solo, me siento triste, siento que ya no le intereso, siento que ya no me necesita en su vida, que ya no soy "su amor", como solía decirme, siento que ya no soy nada. El sentimiento de sentirte un estorbo o peor aún, un cero a la izquierda para tu pareja es lo que yo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, ¿Cómo todo cambio a esto?

-Sasuke… te extraño tanto…- estoy hecho un ovillo en una esquina de la ducha abrazado a mis rodillas y con mi cabeza entre estas, supuestamente estoy dándome una ducha, pero aquí no me contengo en reprimir mis sollozos, total nadie me escucha, nadie me nota, él no me ve -quiero que me beses, quiero que me digas que me quieres, quiero…- susurro escuchando el agua correr por las frías baldosas hacia el desagüe -ojala… ojala todo esto que siento… se fuera… se fuera también- susurro queriendo que el desagüe se lleve todo y no solo el agua, siento como mi cuerpo convulsiona por los hipidos de mi llanto. Abrazo con más fuerza mis rodillas y mi mente se pierde en un sinfín de suposiciones que sé, solo me hacen más daño, pero me es imposible no pensar que tal vez no son tan irracionales ni imposibles, hay una que ronda constantemente y es que el ya no me ame y que se haya conseguido a alguien más… -no, no, no puede ser- niego con mi cabeza negándome obstinadamente ante lo obvio -te amo tanto… tanto…- digo sintiendo el vaho de mi aliento contra mi piel esperando tontamente que esas palabras le lleguen, que esas palabras le hagan volver a ser el de antes…

Los días siguientes trato de distraerme en los trabajos que me han salido en algunas revistas y hoy precisamente salgo de una sesión de fotos de una marca de ropa, estoy cansado y no me siento bien, así que decido ir a casa inmediatamente para descansar un poco antes de preparar la cena. O esa era mi intensión hasta que siento que el piso se mueve bajo mis pies y luces revolotean frente a mis ojos, pierdo el equilibrio y me siento caer, aunque no llego a sentir el golpe contra el pavimento.

-¿dónde…?- abro mis ojos asustado y me siento rápidamente arrepintiéndome inmediatamente de ese acto ya que un fuerte mareo me obliga a acostarme de nuevo en una suave superficie, una cama. Miro hacia todos lados buscando saber dónde me encuentro, estoy en un cuarto muy amplio y elegantemente decorado, me ergo lentamente para poder sentarme y poder salir de acá para irme a casa, pero siento unos pasos acercarse y me pongo nervioso

-ya despertaste Naruto-kun, me alegra- la persona frente a mí me sonríe amablemente y se acerca sentándose a mi lado -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Ma-Madara-san… ¿cómo?... yo estaba… el piso tembló y…- suelto palabras entrecortadas buscando explicación a mi actual situación.

-Naruto-kun- siento que pone una de sus manos en mi hombro para que me tranquilice y guarde silencio y sintiéndome con mi total atención, continua -te desmayaste, yo iba para una cita con unos socios y te vi en la calle, no te veías muy bien, estabas pálido y tambaleante, así que pedí a mi chofer detenerse y salí justo a tiempo para sostenerle antes de que cayeras al suelo, después te traje a mi casa para reponerse al percatarme que solo había sido un desmayo- termina de contarme mirándome fijamente y con una expresión afable en su tez.

-¿su casa?... ¿estoy en su… habi…?-

-sí, mi habitación, no podía dejarte en cualquier lugar ¿verdad?-

-disculpe la molestia pero tengo… tengo que irme- me puse de pie tambaleándome un poco ante un nuevo mareo y pensé en mi irremediable caída, pero como la vez anterior, eso no sucedió. Sentí los brazos del hombre a mi lado sostenerme por la cintura evitando así mi caída… por segunda vez

-espere un momento, no te apresures- con cuidado me instó a sentarme de nuevo en su cama y me deje hacer porque en realidad me sentía mal, no me percate realmente de su cercanía hasta unos minutos después logrando sacar un sonrojo en mis mejillas y ponerme inquieto.

-pero tengo que…-

-está bien, está bien, yo te llevare a tu casa si tanto insistes en marcharte- se pone de pie y pone su mano frente a mí para ayudarme a levantar y acepto sin pensarlo de más, tal vez solo es mi imaginación que él estaba muy cerca.

-muchas gracias, Sasuke llegara pronto y no quiero que llegue y no me encuentre-

-entiendo, entonces ¿vamos?- jala sutilmente su mano instándome a caminar y así en poco tiempo llego a casa y me despido de Madara-san dándole las gracias nuevamente y pidiéndole disculpas por las molestias que le cause a lo cual lleva su mano a mi mejilla acariciándola con delicadeza como lo hizo en el balcón de su mansión y diciéndome que fue todo un placer el poder ayudarme junto con una sonrisa muy amable y galante. Al él retirarse llevo mi mano a mi mejilla acariciándola.

-huele muy bien…- musito y luego niego con mi cabeza -pero… Sasuke huele mejor- cierro la puerta y voy a la cocina rápidamente a preparar la cena.

-estoy cansado- susurre dejando escapar el aire de mis pulmones y recostándome en la silla en la cual me encuentro sentado en estos momentos. Hace dos años estoy trabajando en una firma de arquitectos, bueno, un año, porque el otro año solo era practicante y digamos que trabajaba pero sin paga, pero de un año para acá, Madara-san, el dueño de la firma me ha contratado oficialmente y todo ha mejorado, empezando que tengo sueldo y eso es importante ya que vivo con mi pareja, un doncel llamado Uzumaki Naruto y no es como si quisiera que viviéramos en malas condiciones, aunque no me estoy quejando de lo que poseemos, me parece que así estamos bien, vivimos felices y las cosas materiales no son indispensables para nuestra vida juntos.

Últimamente he estado demasiado ocupado, Madara-san me ha puesto a cargo de uno de los proyectos más importantes que la constructora ha logrado tener, ya que según el confía en mi talento, en mis conocimientos y mi capacidad para hacer que todo funcione como debe hacerlo y ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy totalmente capaz de conseguirlo, no por nada casi me he matado para poder conseguir este trabajo, es lo que me gusta además de que gano buen dinero, y en estos momentos lo necesito mucho, he pensado pedirle a Naruto que sea mi esposo, vivimos en unión libre y estamos bien, pero yo quiero que él sepa que es el amor de mi vida y quiero tenerlo a mi lado hasta que la muerte nos separe, no es que un papel que nos declare marido y esposo sea indispensable, pero sé que él desea casarse y tener una familia con hijos y estable como la que él no tuvo, así que quiero dársela porque así lo deseo también y porque sé que nunca me arrepentiré de tal cosa.

El doncel con el que pretendo casarme quiere que tengamos hijos, y en esa cuestión si le deje en claro que no era el momento, no es que no los quiera, pero prefiero que primero tengamos una vida estable, eso incluye una casa apropiada, más grande y con los cuartos y espacios suficientes para que nuestro o nuestros hijos puedan correr, saltar, jugar, en fin, disfrutar de una infancia como se debe.

No quiero que a mis hijos les falte nada, ni a ellos ni a Naruto, así que me estoy esforzando para poder darles lo mejor, lo que se merecen y es por ello que he invertido muchísimo de mi tiempo en este proyecto, me darán una excelente comisión y con ello podre abonar a la casa que quiero comprar, es hermosa y sé que a Naru le encantara, le comprare un anillo y le pediré que sea mi esposo y que quiero que tengamos un hijo, siento que esperar más por ello no es necesario.

-Uchiha-san- escuche por el intercomunicador a mi asistente Yamanaka Ino, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Trabaja bajo mi cargo hace un par de meses, es una mujer rubia de ojos azules, piel clara, de buen ver y muy competente en cuanto a su trabajo, lo único malo es que no pierde oportunidad para insinuárseme, es muy molesta y trato por ello de tratarla lo menos posible, lo estrictamente necesario, aunque es muy difícil.

-¿sucede algo?-

-Hatake-san solicita su presencia en su oficina, dice que es acerca del nuevo cliente, Madara-san-

-enseguida voy para allá- me levanto cogiendo mi leva que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla y me la coloco para ir donde Hatake, pasando a su lado sin siquiera mirarle, pienso que hacer esa mínima cosa podría darle unas alas que no quiero que tenga.

Al salir de su oficina me dirijo a mi oficina y tomo mis cosas para salir donde el cliente del cual hablamos, al parecer tiene algunos problemas en cuanto a unos planos y necesito ir para ver cuál es el dichoso problema. Desde la comida en su mansión parece mucho más interesado en el proyecto que tenemos con él y me llama muy seguido poniéndome más trabajo e insistiéndome en que quiere que todo quede en regla y que resulte como lo esperan ambas partes lo antes posible, así que mi tiempo se ve ahora mucho más reducido y ocupado.

En estos momentos voy saliendo de un consultorio médico, no me he sentido muy bien últimamente y no quiero perder algún trabajo extra o no asistir a la empresa por estar enfermo. Me tomaron algunos análisis y tengo que recogerlos en unos días. En estos momentos no tengo nada realmente que hacer porque le pedí el día a Gaara, fui a un parque que estaba cerca y entonces vi pasar un carrito de esos de helados, literalmente se me hizo agua la boca y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a él y pedí un helado de fresa, lo pague y me senté en una silla de dicho parque a disfrutarle, me lo comí tan rápido que me dio dolor de cabeza al estar tan frio, pero ni tiempo tuve de quejarme ya que me entraron unas nauseas terribles, respire hondamente tratando de que estas se me quitaran y al parecer resulto, decidí mejor irme a casa y descansar un poco.

Me fui caminando lentamente, no estaba muy lejos y así me daba aire, entonces sentí mi celular sonar en mi bolsillo y lo saque extrañándome de no conocer dicho número, conteste sin más y al reconocer la voz del otro lado me detuve.

-¿Madara-san?- pregunte algo indeciso, tal vez y solo lo estoy confundiendo

-buenas tardes Naruto-kun ¿Cómo estás?- efectivamente es su voz, ya confirmado respondí preguntándome ¿cómo fue que consiguió mi numero?, tal vez Sasuke se lo dio pensé, pero ¿para qué?

-buenas tardes… y estoy… bien, bien gracias, ¿usted qué tal?- me sentía muy raro, no se para que me llama.

-muy bien mi bello doncel, mi llamada es simplemente para saber si usted quisiera honrarme con su presencia esta tarde en un almuerzo, si me lo permite ¿está muy ocupado?-

-¿almorzar?-

-en efecto ¿es posible?- insistió.

-pues vera…- en ese momento mi estómago gruño, tenía hambre pero no me parecía correcto aceptar dicha invitación, no me había mencionado a Sasuke en lo absoluto, así que mejor la rechace con algo de pena -en estos momentos me encuentro algo ocupado, así que no me será posible aceptar su invitación, lo siento mucho- me disculpé.

-oh no se preocupe, en otra ocasión será, disculpe si le interrumpí por favor-

-¿eh?, no, no, no hay problema, pero lo siento, debe irme, hasta luego- colgué rápidamente después de escuchar su despedida y me quede mirando el aparato entre mis manos -tal vez necesitaba hablar sobre Sasuke- susurre pensando en que tal vez hice mal en rechazar su invitación.

.

.

.

Pasaron otros quince días y casi no había visto a Sasuke en casa, salía muy temprano y para cuando llegaba yo ya estaba durmiendo, el sueño me vence recientemente y por más que quiero esperarlo despierto me es imposible. Cuando lo veo solo me saluda y va al estudio a seguir trabajando, todo parece estancado en nuestra relación ¿hay aun alguna relación entre los dos?, no lo sé realmente, quiero pensar que si la hay aún, pero es difícil.

.

.

.

El día de hoy decidí ir a visitarlo a su empresa, quiero invitarlo a almorzar y tratar de tener una charla con él, hablar de cualquier cosa esta bien, del clima, de su trabajo, del mío, lo que sea, tan solo quiero acercarme de nuevo a él. Baje del bus y camine un par de cuadras que era lo que me faltaba para llegar, distinguí su figura en la entrada al parecer esperando a alguien y sonreí con la intención de dirigirme allí, pero todo eso se me olvido al ver como una rubia muy bonita pasaba sus brazos por el cuello y le besaba en los labios con tanta confianza que parecía tan natural esa acción, como si lo hiciera a diario, como si él fuera su…

Salí corriendo con dirección opuesta con una opresión en el pecho espantosa al saber, al confirmar que lo que me suponía era verdad -lo sabía, lo sabía… soy un idiota- seguía corriendo con ahora lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas sin intención de detenerse, siempre estuve convencido del amor de Sasuke por mí, nunca pensé que el pudiera aburrirse de nuestra relación y conseguirse a alguien más, sabía que yo no era la mejor persona, sabía que tenía muchísimos defectos, sabía que tal vez Sasuke merecía a alguien mejor, sabía que no era el doncel ideal que los varones buscarían para compartir su vida, pero pensaba que Sasuke era feliz conmigo y que me aceptaba y amaba tal cual era, pensaba tantas cosas que al parecer solo fueron… fantasías -¿porque Sasuke?, ¿porque?- susurre y sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a casa, subí y me metí bajo las mantas de mi cama, enterré mi rostro en la almohada y me desahogue llorando como no lo hacía desde hace años, buscando quitar esa imagen de él y ella besándose de mi mente desesperadamente.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormido, solo sé que cuando desperté mi cabeza dolía horrores y que mis ojos estaban muy hinchados, me siento triste y me intento poner de pie y no sé si es porque me levante muy rápido pero un intenso mareo acudió a mi cabeza haciéndome volver a sentarme, pensaba quedarme unos minutos para reestablecerme pero unas fuertes arcadas vinieron de repente y no pude más que correr hasta el baño procurando no caerme para poder vomitar.

-esto es horrible- limpie mi boca y fui de nuevo a la habitación, mi celular sonaba y conteste al percatarme que no se trataba del número de Sasuke -¿diga?-

-buenas noches Naruto-kun, ¿cómo te encuentras?- esa voz, Madara -san de nuevo.

-buenas noches, disculpe Madara-san pero Sasuke no está y no puedo hacerlo pasar, así que…-

-no lo llamo a él precioso, ¿no es acaso este tu teléfono?-

-esto… si, si lo es, discúlpeme Madara-san no fue mi intensi…-

-no te preocupes Naruto-kun, quería invitarte mañana a almorzar y no recibo un no por respuesta, la vez pasada me prometiste que accederías a mi invitación, así que mañana a las 12:30 en tu trabajo pasaré a recogerte-

-¿eh?, bueno si, está bien, lo espero a esa hora, que tenga buena noche- colgué después de ello y quede mirando mi celular, no me dio opción alguna de refutar o de negarme a dicha invitación, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez me seria de ayuda salir un poco, no quiero entristecerme más de lo que estoy, si Madara-san puede desviar mis pensamientos de Sasuke y su secretaria, bienvenida sea su invitación.

Esa noche Sasuke no vino a dormir y casi sin ganas me levante para ir a trabajar, ¿tiene algún sentido seguir con toda esta farsa?,

.

.

.

-buenas tardes Naruto-kun, que bueno que hayas decidido venir- me saluda el hombre frente a mí y besa el dorso de mi mano con caballerosidad, entramos al restaurante y una de las meseras nos guía a una mesa, apartada y como no, sin mucha gente alrededor, nos pasa las cartas y Madara-san pide por los dos, mejor, yo no tengo ganas de siquiera leer, él me sonríe como siempre, como desde el día que le distinguí en la reunión esa a la que Sasuke me llevo por obligación -¡Naruto-kun?- me llama el mayor frente a mí y yo doy un brinco al no haberme percatado de que lleva un buen rato tratando de llamar mi atención.

-¿eh?, perdón Madara-san, estaba algo distraído, ¿me decía?-

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo y triste mi bello doncel?-

-¿triste? No, no, no… yo no estoy triste, todo está bien- digo esbozando una especie de mueca que pretende pasar por una sonrisa y parece que la persona frente a mí no se la traga del todo.

-si tienes problemas con Sasuke-kun, le propongo que después de este almuerzo me acompañe a una exposición a la que estoy invitado y por supuesto, usted también está muy cordialmente invitado a acompañarme, despéjese y vera que se sentirá mejor- no sé qué hacer, no pensé ser tan evidente en cuanto a mi estado de ánimo y esta persona parece saber o adivinar los pensamientos de los demás, aunque que yo no haya negado su primera afirmación debió darle la confirmación que necesitaba. A punto estaba de negarme a su invitación pero en ese momento llego nuestra comida, olía realmente bien y debido a que no había comido en todo el día mi estómago estaba pidiendo desesperadamente algo para satisfacerlo, cosa de la que no me percate hasta tener la comida frente a mis narices -buen provecho- le escucho decirme al tiempo que alza su copa con vino y yo hago lo mismo.

-gracias, se ve muy rico- bebo un trago y me dispongo a comer. Extrañamente no me doy cuenta del paso del tiempo, Madara-san es un hombre muy conocedor y me ha hecho contra todo pronóstico, pasar un agradable momento, pero a veces mi mente me traiciona y pienso en él, cuando eso pasa me reprendo a mí mismo diciéndome que no vale la pena, que todo acabo aunque no lo hayamos dicho con palabras el uno frente al otro. Ya todo está perdido y por lo que queda del día de hoy, no quiero pensar en nada.

-y entonces Naruto-kun, ¿me acompañas?-

-si, muchas gracias por invitarme- estoy a punto de terminar el ultimo bocado de mi comida, pero de repente unas ansias espantosas por vomitar me asaltan, pido disculpas rápidamente al hombre sentado en la mesa y tratando de aparentar lo mejor posible mi estado, me dirijo a los sanitarios, entro en uno de los cubículos vacíos y sin dar espera desocupo totalmente mi estómago, tengo que sostenerme de una de las cuatro paredes a mi alrededor para no caer, como si fueran poco las arcadas, un mareo invadió mi cabeza -tal vez no debería ir a la exposición, pero ya le dije que sí, no sería educado de mi parte retractarme- voy hacia el lavamanos y enjuago varias veces mi boca, seco mi rostro y mis manos con toallas desechables y antes de salir respiro hondamente. Al volver a la mesa noto que en la mesa ya no están los platos y que Madara-san está listo para irse.

-¿te encuentras bien precioso?- acerca una de sus manos y acaricia mi mejilla -te noto algo pálido, tal vez no deberíamos ir y mejor te llevo a casa-

-no, no se preocupe, estoy bien, así que ¿vamos?- me acerco a la silla recogiendo mi maletín y me hago a su lado.

-está bien vamos, pero si te llegas a sentir mal, por favor házmelo saber ¿sí?- asiento con mi cabeza y subimos a su auto el cual nos lleva en pocos minutos al lugar de la dichosa exposición.

En realidad yo no sé mucho de arte, pero me impresiono mucho al ver que la exposición es de fotografía, hay muchísimas imágenes muy bien logradas, preciosas a la vista y mis ojos se pasean sobre ellas como los ojos de un niño se pasearían en Disney Land. Madara-san me habla sobre su gusto por la fotografía y la verdad es que sabe mucho, mi gusto por la fotografía es algo que está muy arraigado en mí y el estar aquí en estos momentos es más de lo que yo podría pedir en estos momentos, mi atención está totalmente sobre la persona y fotografías frente a mis ojos, el tiempo se pasa volando mientras recorremos el lugar, observando, deleitando la vista y sintiendo todas esas emociones que una fotografía bien hecha puede brindar. Nunca me imaginé el gusto de la persona a mi lado por la fotografía, conversar con él me hizo sentir a gusto y cómodo, las palabras en la conversación fluían sin ningún obstáculo y la sensación de saberme comprendido e identificado con alguien más sobre mi pasión por este arte me alegro y lleno de una temporal tranquilidad, tranquilidad que en estos momentos necesitaba.

.

.

No sé exactamente qué es lo que estoy haciendo, debería estar en mi casa, esperando a mi pareja, ¡ah! De verdad, al parecer ya no la tengo, al parecer él ya no me necesita, ya no me ama, las cosas han cambiado tanto desde hace ya tres meses, casi cuatro y mi mente esta tan inundada de pensamientos pesimistas y desalentadores que no pensé con la cabeza en el momento en que acepte la invitación del hombre que está conmigo en estas cuatro paredes que conforman su habitación.

-Naruto eres tan hermoso- escucho lejanamente su voz mientras siento sus manos recorrer lentamente mi espalda por sobre la ropa. No me percato de que ya no usa ese "kun" después de mi nombre como solía hacerlo, solo sé que estoy de pie frente a él mientras con mis ojos cerrados siento el pasear de sus manos dando caricias por mi cuerpo por sobre mi ropa. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eso fue todo por hoy. Gracias por leer nwn.

Próximo capítulo el sábado 25 de Octubre.


	3. Capítulo 3

Un día tarde, pero aquí el capítulo 3.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

CAPÍTULO 3

-Ino, necesito que te ocupes del asunto que te encargue lo más pronto posible, usa ese cuerpo que tienes para lograrlo a toda costa, necesito alejar al Uchiha de su casa, además no es como si a ti te costara mucho lo que te pido y ten en cuenta que gracias a mi es que tienes ese nuevo trabajo-

-sí señor, lo sé y estoy muy agradecida con usted, hago lo que me es posible, pero Sasuke-kun es muy difícil- escucho solo excusas de la idiota que contrate para esto que necesito, por algo dicen que todas las rubias pechugonas son unas ineptas. Doy un bufido antes de hablar de nuevo.

-entonces no tendré más remedio que contratar a alguien más, capaz de hacer lo que le pido, es que ¡por Dios! ¡Es un simple hombre joder! ¡No debe ser tan difícil seducirlo!- digo apretando el teléfono en mi mano enojado, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, está allá con él ya casi cuatro meses y nada, todo el trabajo lo he hecho prácticamente yo, gracias a mi esta tan ocupado que no tiene tiempo absolutamente de nada y sé que llega a su casa tan cansado que solo duerme al llegar, es eso o seguir trabajando en su casa -olvídate de tu paga Ino, no importa que lleves ya tres meses en ese lugar, después de todo no has hecho nada- sentencio

-no, no, no, espere señor, lo haré, solo deme una semana, es todo lo que necesito y lograre seducir a Sasuke-kun, se lo aseguro- sonrío de medio lado ante esa voz decidida de la chica al otro lado de la línea.

-bien, pero es la última oportunidad Ino, te equivocas y a volar- cuelgo inmediatamente después de dicho aquello y me recuesto en mi sillón soltando un hondo suspiro -que pena por ti Sasuke, pero tienes algo que llamo poderosamente mi atención y hasta que no lo tenga entre mi cama no descansaré, ya luego, te lo regresare, aunque no digo que él volverá intacto- río algo escandalosamente mientras me siento bien y miro hacia mi laptop donde en su pantalla se muestran a todo color varias imágenes de un rubio doncel con cámara en mano, de un cuerpo que me quita completamente el aliento y solo me incita a probarlo y deleitarme con su seguramente, muy delicioso tacto -eres exquisito Naruto- mis dedos acarician la pantalla como si se tratara de esa piel apenas cubierta por una capa acanelada, relamo mis labios y ahora acaricio los del doncel en mi pantalla -ya muero por probar tus labios y deslizar mi lengua en esa sagrada cavidad que es tu boca, ¡demonios!- digo con una sonrisa retorcida en mis labios al sentir como solo fantaseando con ese doncel mi entrepierna empieza lentamente a despertar irremediablemente, respiro hondamente buscando tranquilizarme, no va a ser necesario el tener que autosatisfacerme ya que pronto tendré no solo una imagen, lo tendré a él y le disfrutare hasta que me canse.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi es el hijo de uno de mis compañeros de la universidad que desafortunadamente ya falleció, tomando él, la presidencia de la actual constructora que lleva su apellido, al verlo una vez en un restaurante le reconocí inmediatamente y él a mí, en ese momento vi la oportunidad de inmiscuirme en la relación de Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke como me habían informado se llama su pareja, hablamos un rato y después de saber que tenemos los dos empresas afines, le convencí de asociarnos para así poder casi monopolizar el ámbito de la construcción, ya que la suya y la mía son dos de las más grandes constructoras de Tokio. Siempre he sido un hombre ambicioso y esta sociedad me ayudara a aumentar mi riqueza y el nombre de mi constructora, pero más que eso me ayudara a conseguir mi capricho.

Hicimos una cena conmemorando nuestra sociedad y fueron invitados los trabajadores más competentes y algunos arquitectos con los cuales nos gustaría negociar después. Fue en esa cena en donde lo vi tan cerca por primera vez después de esos dos meses que había estado tras de él, es el doncel más hermoso que yo haya visto, Naruto es una delicia total a la vista, no solo es el aire algo inocente que tiene, también tiene una sensualidad innata que dudo mucho sea conocedor de que la posee, sus facciones son finas y muy bien esculpidas y en el momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ese cuerpo simplemente quise poder tenerlo bajo mi poder, desnudo y jadeante, que esos ojos azules me miraran con deseo y lujuria sin límites y que esa delicia que tiene por boca, me pidiera por más y más.

Le había visto ya muchas veces de lejos e irremediablemente me llamo la atención, me atrajo como el imán atrae al metal, sin oportunidad siquiera de negarme, la atracción que creo en mí hacia él es tan descabellada que me da risa, es por ello que me propuse el hacerlo mío. Al parecer trabaja en la empresa de publicidad de los Sabaku no, investigue un poco de su vida y descubrí que desafortunadamente no estaba disponible, pero eso no es algo que a mí, Madara Senju me pueda detener, si tiene pareja, simplemente hay que hacer que ya no la tenga y para ello existe más de un método que puedo implementar.

No me fue difícil conseguir su número de celular y el saber a dónde iba a estar es simple si se contrata a un investigador que lo siga todo el tiempo, que su trabajo no sea fijo fue una molestia pero con un investigador siguiéndolo no había pierde alguno.

-tsk- bufo molesto, tener que actuar tan caballeroso y elegante ante mi rubio es cansado, pero gracias a eso he logrado acercarme a él todo lo que he podido y aunque al principio estaba renuente un hecho en especial ha bajado enormemente su barrera gracias a Ino.

.

.

.

La sonrisa que tengo en mi faz no se puede disimular en lo absoluto, tanto que temo que la delicia frente a mí se percate de ello, pero parece estar en otro mundo, parece no estar pensando claramente, como si hubiera algo que hubiera llevado lejos a su mente, pero a ese estado es precisamente al que he de dar gracias, ya que por ello es que él está precisamente aquí, en mi habitación y al parecer dispuesto a dejarme saborearlo, definitivamente tengo que darle una buena remuneración a Ino por lo que hizo y a su oportuno aviso. Según ella iban saliendo con Sasuke hacia una comida de negocios y a lo lejos vio a mi sensual Naruto así que sin más lo beso y mi rubio no espero ni un segundo para salir corriendo lejos de ahí, no se acercó a pedir explicaciones, no se quedó a mirar si lo que veían sus ojos era verdad, solo se fue corriendo, dolido, triste, solo… desprotegido y con el corazón roto. Qué oportunidad tan maravillosa se me presento ante eso y por supuesto no la desaprovechare.

Mi cuerpo entero esta tan caliente que solo quiero tirarlo encima de la cama, arrancarle la ropa y dejarlo desnudo ante mí para poder hacerle mío como llevo tiempo deseando, pero me temo que si hago aquello solo lo asustare y me quedare con las ganas y eso absolutamente no puede pasar.

Recorro con mi húmeda lengua ese largo y acanelado cuello que se ofrece a mi tan dócil y sin restricciones mientras mis manos acarician su esbelto cuerpo, fácil de percibir aún bajo esos trozos de tela que conforman su ropa, mi respiración esta acelerada y mi aliento choca contra el lóbulo de su oreja solo dejándole distinguir el enorme deseo que siento hacia él. Camino a pasos lentos llevándolo conmigo hacia el orillo de la cama, chocamos contra ella y ahí nos quedamos ambos de pie, yo recorriéndolo ahora con mis manos bajo su camisa tocando por fin esa piel que ansía ser tocada y marcada por mí, beso su barbilla, mejilla y voy directo a besar ese par de labios rosas que se abren dispuestos a mí, pero…

¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿está bien dejarme tocar de esta manera por alguien que no es Sasuke?, esas manos, esos susurros, esas palabras de deseo, esos labios en mi piel, ese aliento contra mi oído no son como los de él, no se siente igual, de hecho, no siento nada, no me hace estremecer, no me hace temblar, pero entonces, ¿porque sigo aquí?

Me perdí buscando ese lugar  
>Todo por tratar de demostrar<br>Olvide que sin tu amor  
>No valgo nada<br>Y tome una vuelta equivocada

-Naruto eres tan hermoso- eso no es cierto, si lo fuera, él no se hubiera buscado a otra en mi lugar, si lo fuera, yo no estaría aquí dejándole hacer conmigo lo que hace, si lo fuera, yo estaría en sus brazos y no en estos que se pasean por mi cuerpo como si pretendiera dejar grabada en mi piel su tacto, si lo fuera, simplemente esto no estaría pasando.

-No- musito tan bajo que dudo tal vez que siquiera ese monosílabo haya salido de mi boca, pero parece que sí lo hizo, el hombre frente a mí se detiene apunto de besarme y me mira interrogante

Me quede sin movimiento  
>Sin saber por dónde regresar<br>Lleno de remordimiento

-¿Qué pasa hermoso?- indaga mientras siento como su lengua que hasta hace unos minutos no sentía, ahora se pasea húmeda y caliente por mi mandíbula y esas manos viajan libres desabrochando mi camisa dejando todo mi torso al descubierto.

-espere… no…- sentirme vulnerable ante esta persona no es bueno, le miro a los ojos y veo que solo está perdido en mi cuerpo, esta embriagado de un deseo que me abruma y me asquea a partes iguales, este hombre me tiene a su merced y yo se lo he permitido totalmente pero… -no quiero… aléjese…- dicho esto solo siento como sus manos se aferran en mis caderas acercándome a él casi de manera dolorosa y me sonríe de una manera que no pensé Madara-san pudiera sonreír, no parece el, no es la persona amable con la que hoy pase mi día, no es la persona que mostraba ese amor y apego por la fotografía que me apasiona, es…

Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien más  
>Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)<br>No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
>Te quiero recuperar<br>Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame  
>Del sufrimiento, ohh noo...<br>(Del sufrimiento)

-¿alejarme?- ríe burlonamente y huele mi cuello antes de lamerlo de manera tan grotesca que todo mi cuerpo se eriza asqueado ante el contacto -llevo esperando este momento mucho tiempo Naruto- sus dedos hacen aún más presión en mis caderas y un quejido de dolor sale de mis labios mientras en los de él, la sonrisa no parece querer desaparecer -y tú no vas a arruinarlo justo ahora- me remuevo buscando que me suelte pero es fuerte y mis intenciones de alejarme de él parecen el remover de un pez sobre la tierra buscando inútilmente el agua que le devuelva la respiración.

-no… suélteme Madara-san… por favor- pido con mis ojos ya abnegados en lágrimas, estoy cometiendo el peor error que puedo cometer en mi vida, si Sasuke se entera todo acabara, si él se entera yo… no sé qué hare. En estos momentos no pienso que le vi besarse con otra, no pienso en su indiferencia hacia mí, no pienso en la evidente deterioro de nuestra relación, solo puedo pensar en su sonrisa, en sus labios diciéndome que me ama, en sus manos acariciarme con ternura, en sus ojos mirándome tan fijamente que me hace perder, en estos momentos solo pienso en él, en Sasuke y en que tal vez todo pueda tener una solución.

Tengo la esperanza que el dolor  
>Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón<br>Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas  
>Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa<p>

-no hagas eso por favor- dice y se relame los labios con lujuria y se acerca tanto a mí que su aliento choca contra mi boca logrando que desvíe la mirada asustado al pensar que puede besarme -mírame mi sexy doncel- toma mi quijada con su mano instándome rudamente a que le mire -amo tu expresión en estos momentos, me excita como no tienes idea- saca su lengua y lame mis labios que apretó al instante tratando de evitar el contacto vanamente

-¡dije que no!- mis manos le empujan con fuerza y me remuevo tanto que se enoja consiguiendo con un movimiento rápido estamparme contra una de las paredes de su habitación golpeándome con ella y dejándome algo perdido

Juro que es verdad no miento  
>Que mi voluntad es cambiar<br>Pero sola yo no puedo  
>No sé cómo lograr<br>Mi alma reparar

-de aquí no sales precioso- lleva sus manos a mis pantalones empezando a desabrocharlos y mi estupor no me deja reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para impedirlo -no sales hasta que me haya saciado de estar metido entre tus piernas, haciéndote mío una y otra vez-mis ojos se abren en absoluta incredulidad ante lo que escuchan mis oídos y luego un gimoteo ahogado de rechazo reverbera desde mi garganta cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos besándome como si la vida se le fuera en ello

-nghh…. ¡No!, ¡suélteme!, ¡suéltame!- le grito después de haberle mordido con todas mis fuerzas sus labios logrando así que se separara de mi lo suficiente como para poder alejarme y coger entre mis manos una de las muchas botellas que hay en una mesa junto a mí y sin pensarlo dos veces al ver la furia en sus ojos logro hacerla añicos en su cabeza, parece aletargado ante el golpe y mis pies se mueven raudos hacia la salida de la mansión, lejos de él, corro y bajo las escaleras casi cayéndome al estar mi vista nublada por las abundantes lagrimas que salen de mis ojos, las limpio lo suficiente para poder avanzar hasta que escucho unos pasos detrás de mí y me estremezco completamente, pero afortunadamente la puerta principal esta ante mis ojos, la abro con más fuerza de lo debido, pero mis intenciones de salir se ven completamente arruinadas al ver la persona frente a mi

Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)  
>No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí<br>Te quiero recuperar  
>Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame<br>Del sufrimiento  
>(Del sufrimiento)<br>(Del sufrimiento)  
>(Del sufrimiento) <p>

-Sas-Sasuke ¿Qué haces…?- mi cuerpo entero está paralizado ante su presencia delante mío y noto como su cara de asombro al igual que la mía cambia drásticamente a una de profundo enojo y es allí donde me percato de mi aspecto, tengo la camisa desabrochada completamente con el pecho con un par de marcas dejadas por esa persona, además de que mis pantalones están a medio desabrochar y mi cabello está totalmente fuera de lugar -no Sasuke, esto no es lo qu-

-Naru mi amor, ¿no crees que debes adecentarte un poco antes de ir de nuevo a tu casa?- siento su mano rodeándome la cintura y le miro tan desconcertado que no reacciono -Sasuke-kun en un momento te atiendo, disculpa las fachas pero estaba algo ocupado-

Y llorar, y llorar...  
>No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí<br>Te quiero recuperar

Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame  
>Del sufrimiento ohhhhh<br>(Del sufrimiento)

Y llorar... y llorar...

Esto no puede ser cierto, bufo muy molesto por lo que acaba de informarme Ten Ten, mi nueva secretaria, no es posible que tenga que ir a estas horas a la casa de Madara-san, este hombre me está fastidiando realmente, pone problema a absolutamente todo y lo que pensé iba a ser un excelente proyecto se ha convertido en un total suplicio, el imbécil ha de tener tanto tiempo libre que piensa que todos somos iguales que él. Estos días me ha provocado más de una vez mandarlo todo a la reverenda mierda, como si no fuera poco con el estúpido de Madara, viene Ino también y se atreve a besarme, ¡estúpida mujer!, me provocaba cachetearla por su atrevimiento, pero desafortunadamente aun soy un caballero y golpear a una mujer o doncel seria lo último que haría en mi vida. Hable con Hatake para que la cambiara inmediatamente de puesto, ya no la quería como mi secretaria, era eso o que la despidieran, así que todo terminó en ella trabajando para el estúpido de Sai.

Debido a la hora Kakashi me presto su auto muy amablemente cosa que agradecí mucho, internamente claro está, podría llegar más temprano a la dichosa mansión e irme rápido hacia mi casa a ver a Naruto, estos días me ha hecho una falta horrible y siento que lo estoy dejando demasiado de lado, no quiero que se sienta mal o entristezca por mi culpa, por eso mismo pedí un par de días libres con la condición de venir hoy a estas horas acá y efectivamente me los concedieron.

Por fin llego y me bajo como rayo, pongo la alarma al carro y voy hacia la puerta principal dispuesto a timbrar e irme lo más rápido posible, pero para nada estaba preparado para lo que paso.

-Sas-Sasuke ¿Qué haces…?- ¿Qué hace Naruto acá? Fue la primera pregunta coherente que mi mente pudo formular pero no tuve tiempo de nada más al percatarme de su aspecto, le recorrí con mis ojos por completo de arriba abajo dándome cuenta de algo que es evidente y que quiero desaparecer de mi pensamiento, decir que estoy enojado es poco ante el sentimiento que en mi cuerpo se esparce y eso queda totalmente claro en el rictus de mi rostro y en la presión que estoy haciendo en mis puños al tenerlos tan apretados -no Sasuke, esto no es lo qu- su intento de excusa queda completamente arruinada por la voz que acaba de resonar en el ambiente

-Naru mi amor, ¿no crees que debes adecentarte un poco antes de ir de nuevo a tu casa?- mis dientes rechinan con tanta fuerza y mis ojos se vuelven casi rojos ante la ira tan descomunal que siento -Sasuke-kun en un momento te atiendo, disculpa las fachas pero estaba algo ocupado- la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro me enfurece más de lo que estoy, claro que estaba ocupado ¡estaba revolcándose con mi pareja! y sin importarme absolutamente nada que es un hombre muy importante para la compañía y que esto puede acarrearme el despido de la misma, me lanzo contra el asestándole un certero golpe en la mejilla, alejándolo así de Naruto

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo desgraciado?!- parezco una persona totalmente invadida por la ira, estamos en el suelo yo sobre el golpeándole como si con eso pudiera olvidar el aspecto que vi en mi ahora ex pareja hace un momento, él logra darse la vuelta quedando ahora sobre mí y logrando darme un par de buenos golpes en el rostro que agrietan mi labio inferior dejando visible algo de sangre

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke detente por favor!- escucho los gritos de Naruto altos y claros dándome cuenta en ese momento que debo ser lo más patético del mundo al estarme peleando con el amante de mi… de mi nada, gruño enojado y adolorido ante toda esta situación y consigo levantarme rápidamente dándole una patada en el estómago por ultimo al hijo de puta que está en el suelo, escupo algo de sangre que se alojó en mi boca y siento la mano de Naruto en mi brazo aferrándolo con fuerza -Sasuke vámonos, no es cierto lo que él dijo, por favor mírame… Sasuke- escucho intentando calmar mi enojo, no quiero hacer algo de lo que sé, me arrepentiré después, nunca podría golpearlo, a él no, aunque en estos momentos sea lo que más deseo. Rompo el agarre que tiene en mi brazo de un brusco y certero movimiento y le miro sumamente triste y dolido

-no me toques, no me hables Uzumaki- limpio algo de sangre de la comisura de mis labios con mi mano y me doy vuelta dispuesto a irme, acá no tengo nada que hacer, todo esta tan claro que las palabras están demás.

-Sasuke no… no me hables así- solloza y siento que me coge de nuevo, me suelto igual que hace un momento sin voltear a mirarle y es que no puedo mirarle, no puedo mirarle sin notar en su cuerpo las marcas que ese hombre dejo sobre él, ¡no puedo!. Sin mirar atrás subo en el auto y arranco con ganas de estrellarme si es posible, ¿Qué fue lo que acabó de pasar?, maldita sea, maldita sea, ¡MALDITA SEA!, freno bruscamente con el corazón acelerado al casi estrellarme con otro auto, respiro agitado y me dejo caer sobre el timón escuchando lo gritos del conductor del otro auto a lo lejos -¿Por qué Naru?, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- estrujo entre mi mano la camisa en la parte izquierda de mi pecho tratando de apaciguar el dolor que siento ante la traición de la persona que a pesar de todo, aun es la más importante en mi vida.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke- corro tras el auto mientras repito su nombre una y otra vez como autómata al verlo irse sin poder evitar el temblor de todo mi cuerpo y el correr de las lágrimas por mis ojos -¡Sasuke no me dejes aquí!- grito con todas mis fuerzas y me abrazo tan fuerte buscando reconfortarme de alguna inútil manera, siento que todo me da vueltas y que mi vista se nubla, estoy mareado y siento que me desmayare en cualquier momento, cosa que no tarda en suceder en el minuto siguiente.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estoy?- susurro sintiéndome horriblemente pesado, tanto que no puedo abrir mis ojos de lo pesados que los siento, escucho pasos a mi alrededor e intento contra todo abrirlos y me percato de que estoy en un hospital.

-¿Cómo se siente?- me pregunta un hombre de bata blanca, de gafas y cabello platino largo agarrado en una coleta baja mientras revisa una planilla que lleva en las manos

-me duele la cabeza- respondo luego de pensarlo unos minutos -¿Cómo llegue aqui?- me siento en la camilla y dejo caer mis pies por uno de los lados preparándome para levantarme, tengo que irme, tengo que ir a casa

-no se levante, necesitamos algunos datos suyos joven- pone una mano sobre mi hombro para que desista de mi intento de levantarme y al ver que no me muevo continua -y respondiendo a la pregunta, alguien le trajo alegando que le encontró desmayado en medio de la carretera además… de que necesitamos su autorización para revisarlo más a fondo, debido al estado en que fue encontrado, todo sugiere que fue víctima de abuso- abro los ojos y niego vehemente

-no, se equivoca, yo estoy bien- miro mi ropa y noto que todo está en su puesto, los botones abrochados y todo en orden

-¿está seguro?- no me cree, se nota en su rostro, pero no es lo que él piensa, además no tengo tiempo que perder acá, necesito ir con Sasuke.

-si doctor, estoy bien, me voy- intento levantarme de nuevo y esta vez el doctor no me detiene, me coloco los zapatos que están a un lado de la camilla con manos algo temblorosas, todo lo que paso gira en mi cabeza con tanta claridad que me duele, me despido agradeciéndole por su atención, pero antes de poder irme me hace detener con una frase.

-entonces cuídese, en su estado los cuidados son aún más necesarios e importantes-

-¿mi estado?- pregunto desconcertado

-sí señor, usted está embarazado, tiene aproximadamente 7 semanas de gestación- dice mirando la tablilla que no ha soltado desde que entro al consultorio y mi rostro entero esta desencajado por la incredulidad -un momento, ¿no lo sabía?- niego con la cabeza no siendo capaz de articular alguna palabra, ahora recuerdo que no he pasado por los exámenes que me tome hace ya un tiempo ante los síntomas que tenía pensando que estaba enfermo

-no puede ser- apenas susurro y llevo mis manos a mi vientre -tengo… tengo que irme- salgo como alma que lleva el diablo y cojo un taxi que me lleva a casa, todo el camino estuve en otro lado, es obvio que fue el día de la dichosa cena esa, el día que Sasuke y yo… -¿Por qué ahora?- cubro mi rostro con ambas manos sollozando de nueva cuenta por esta ya madrugada. Ahora todo tiene sentido, todos los síntomas, el mareo, los vómitos, mi cansancio, el sueño excesivo -¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- murmuro con ganas de ahogarme en llanto

-llegamos señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- le miro algo ido y asiento, rebusco entre mis ropas y saco un billete que tengo en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se lo entrego, no sé si es lo suficiente, no sé si es demasiado, solo se lo doy y salgo del taxi, camino hacia mi casa con pasos lentos, casi como si no quisiera llegar y en parte es así, ¿estará Sasuke dentro?, si no lo está ¿volverá?, ¿Qué le diré sobre todo lo que paso?, ¿estará bien de sus golpes?, ¿me odiara?, ¿querrá verme?. Siento la puerta abrirse y tengo la sensación de deja vú, solo que esta vez él y yo estamos al lado contrario de la puerta

-Sasu…- no alcanzo siquiera a terminar su nombre cuando le veo pasar a mi lado con un par de maletas alarmándome sobremanera -¿A dónde vas?, ¿Por qué las maletas?, ¿Sasuke?- cada pregunta salía de mi boca con una angustia tan palpable que mi voz temblaba cada vez más ante cada palabra nueva dicha

-¿acaso no lo ves?, me voy de la casa, de tu vida, me voy para dejarte ser feliz con ese que tienes por amante- me habla, pero no me mira y yo no puedo dar crédito a sus palabras

-Sasuke te equivocas, él no es… todo lo que paso hoy no es lo que-

-¡no me digas que no es lo que creo Naruto!- suelta las maletas abruptamente al suelo y se voltea a mirarme con enojo y tristeza en sus ojos, los tiene rojos e hinchados como los míos -no me digas que no es…- baja su voz dejándola salir casi en un susurro y se cubre los ojos con su mano -si ya no me querías debiste decírmelo y no hacer de mí el hazmerreír- quita su mano de su rostro y veo como lagrimas iguales a las mías bajan por sus mejillas haciéndome sentir pequeño y desconsolado

-no, no Sasuke, no por favor- me acerco a él y le abrazo con tanta fuerza que me duelen los brazos, sollozo con agonía y me aferro a él como si de mí salvavidas se tratara -yo te amo, te amo, no me dejes- siento como él delicadamente pero con fuerza me retira los brazos alejándome

-Naruto ya no más, no hagas todo más difícil, te estoy dejando libre- me mira con sus ojos vacíos y yo siento que quiero morir -siempre, siempre te amé y siempre te amare Naru-

-estas equivocado- le hablo casi al borde de la desesperación sintiendo un hueco horrible en mi estómago –yo no te fui infiel Sasuke- sollozo y llevo ambas manos a mi vientre apretando entre ellas la tela que lo cubre

-yo te vi Naruto, no me mientas, ya no más- desvía su mirada de la mía, veo como se agacha y coge las maletas dispuesto a irse, dispuesto a abandonarme

-todo es un malentendido… por favor no te vayas…- me acerco de nuevo abrazándolo, reteniéndolo, aferrándome a él con las ganas que me da el amor que le tengo, pego mi rostro a su espalda y siento como su camisa se humedece ante mis lagrimas

-suéltame, ¡suéltame y vete con ese imbécil!- se deshace de mi agarre de nueva cuenta y me mira enojado esta vez

-no me grites- le pido y al ver que pretende responderme en ese mismo tono no aguanto más y mis palabras empiezan a salir de mi boca sin poder detenerlas -tu eres el que me engaño- digo y miro a esos ojos negros que me encantan y que en estos momentos me miran con suma sorpresa, eres un sínico

-¿cómo?- me enoja, me enoja que se haga el desentendido y apretó aún más mis puños sobre la tela de mi camisa

-yo te vi, ¡yo te vi con ella maldición!- mi cuerpo entero tiembla por el frio que está haciendo en esta madrugada pero también por la ira, decepción y tristeza que siento al rememorar el beso de ellos dos -estaban fuera de la empresa y los vi besarse- ante mi afirmación el abre sus ojos y me mira con suma confusión -¡tú eres el que me engaño Sasuke!-

-¿de qué estás hablando?- se queda callado un momento pensando tal vez sobre ello y parece haberse acordado debido a la expresión de su rostro

-a eso me refiero, no vengas a recriminarme cuando aquí el único que me ha faltado eres tu- paso mis manos por mi rostro apartando las lágrimas, ya no quiero que salgan, ya no quiero pensar en nada mas, solo quiero que Sasuke no se vaya pero… -me engañaste y ¿tú eres el ofendido?-

-lo que viste no es como lo estás pensando-

-lo mismo te digo yo ¡y tú no me crees!-

-¡¿cómo pretendes que lo haga Naruto?!- suelta las maletas de nueva cuenta y se acerca a mí de dos largos pasos y jala mi camisa rompiendo un par de botones dejando a la vista las marcas que ese hombre dejo en mi -¡esto!, ¡esto es más que prueba suficiente!- coloca su mano en mi nuca aferrándola fuerte, une su frente a la mía oprimiéndola con fuerza y me mira como me ha estado mirando desde que me vio en la puerta de esa casa, con dolor –tenías tu ropa desordenada, tus pantalones abiertos, tus labios…- gruñe enfadado y me suelta abruptamente dándome la espalda y revolviendo sus cabellos con fuerza -¡tus labios rojos e hinchados carajo!, ¡no vengas a decirme que no era lo que parecía entonces!-

-¡no me juzgues!, ¡no lo hagas si no sabes cómo fueron las cosas!- con mi mano junto ambos lados de mi camisa buscando tapar mi pecho y lo que en él hay, sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza que traía desde el hospital está haciéndose cada vez más intenso, pero aun así no dejo de mirar a Sasuke

-¿sabes algo?, esto no tiene sentido- veo como desvía su mirada de mi rostro -es mejor que todo termine aquí- murmura

-¡no!, ¡¿porque no entiendes que yo te amo y no quiero que te vayas?!- lloro y llevo una mano a mi cabeza sintiendo que todo se mueve a mi alrededor

-yo también te amo Naruto, tanto que no sé qué va a ser ahora de mi sin ti- se acerca lentamente con clara intensión de abrazarme pero no lo hace

-entonces no te vayas, hablemos por favor- doy un par de pasos en su dirección, pero no alcanzo a llegar a él ya que todo se oscurece a mi alrededor y ya no se mas de mi

-¡Naruto!-

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Muchas gracias por leer! Hasta el jueves :D


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquí el penúltimo capítulo, gracias por leer y a quienes me han dejado sus rew, muchas gracias! :D

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Naruto!- mi corazón se paró por un momento al ver como el rubio frente a mi cerraba los ojos lentamente y se desvanecía hacia el suelo, mis pies simplemente actuaron, se acercaron a él corriendo y mis brazos lo sostuvieron con firmeza dándome cuenta que hace mucho que no lo sostengo entre mis brazos, hace mucho que no lo abrazo y tal vez es por ello que no me había percatado que está más delgado, la preocupación me invadió y me fue inevitable el no reprenderme por ello, -Naruto, Naruto- le llame y moví un poco pero nada, es más que evidente para mí que se desmayó, no queriéndome alterar, respiro hondamente y lo cargo pasando una de mis manos por debajo de sus rodillas y la otra por su cuello, camino hacia la puerta de la que era hasta hace poco nuestra casa y con mucha dificultad logro abrirla, me adentro en ella y con un pie la cierro, camino rumbo a la habitación y le dejo recostado suavemente sobre la cama, le quito los zapatos y retiro algunos mechones de cabello de su acanelado rostro, me acerco a comprobar su respiración y todo parece en orden -Naru…- musito y las yemas de mis dedos se aventuran hacia sus mejillas y con suma delicadeza retiro el rastro de lágrimas que aun corre por ellas -¿qué fue lo que nos pasó?-

Es una pregunta que en esta noche me he preguntado ya no sé cuántas veces, y no importa cuántas lo haya hecho, no tengo respuesta para ella, o al menos no ahora, aún estoy enojado, inquieto, dolido y con unas ganas inmensas de matar a alguien, alguien que oso poner sus manos sobre lo que era mío, sobre lo que amo y atesoro.

Reviso de nuevo la respiración de Naruto acercándome y posando una de mis manos sobre su pecho y veo que está bien, le dejo unos minutos solo mientras yo bajo de nuevo a la primera planta y salgo a la calle a recoger las maletas que deje botadas, la entro rápidamente a la casa y las dejo al lado de la puerta. De todas maneras mi idea de irme aun esta firme, esto es solo un simple retraso.

Fui a la cocina y prepare un té para llevárselo y fui por algo de alcohol y algo donde untarlo para poder despertarle, subí las escaleras y entré a la habitación en silencio, deje el té en la mesa de noche y estaba por destapar el alcohol cuando Naruto empezó a removerse en la cama suavemente.

-nghhh… que… ¡Sasuke!- me senté en la cama y le sostuve de sus hombros al ser consiente que cuando me vio, inmediatamente se sentó y eso obviamente le causo un mareo al haberse movido tan rápido

-ey, quieto ahí- con mis manos le empuje levemente hacia atrás para que volviera a acostarse, pero ambas manos suyas se aferraron a mi camisa y pego su frente a mi pecho

-estoy bien, solo… solo no te vayas- asentí y separe una de mis manos de su hombro con la clara intención de acariciar su cabello pero esta se quedó en medio camino y bajo quedando apoyada en la cama. Siento como su cuerpo tiembla levemente y aunque muero de ganas por abrazarle y reconfortarlo, no puedo, no es tan simple como solo hacerlo y ya, así que me veo en la necesidad de empujarlo de nuevo con algo más de fuerza hacia atrás para que pueda recostarse y yo poder arroparlo con las mantas de la cama, pero de nuevo, no se deja.

-Naruto por favor, estas temblando-

-no me importa… se… sé que si te suelto te iras y no quiero- sus manos se aferraron aún más a mi camisa sin querer soltarme y su rostro se pegó más si era posible a mi pecho, ¿Cómo mantenerme firme cuando lo siento así de angustiado y desesperado?, ¿Cómo decirle a mi razón que se vaya a dar un paseo para que los estorbosos sentimientos hagan su aparición y dejarme llevar por ellos?, todo mi cuerpo quiere corresponder a ese abrazo, quiere corresponder a ese contacto, pero… ya no sé qué hacer…

-te traje té, tómatelo- aunque no lo pretendía, mi voz sonó seria y hasta fría, pero no es como si pudiera evitarlo, él sabe que se equivocó conmigo, que hizo lo peor que pudo haberme hecho y eso es engañarme, serme infiel, el solo recordarlo me hace desear no estar en el mismo metro cuadrado en el que esta él, pero verlo así me gana, aunque no se me olvida, es difícil que se me olvide, que aunque ahora está en mis brazos, hace unas horas estaba en los de ese sujeto -…por favor- trato de suavizar mi voz a la vez que de un firme movimiento lo separo de mí y me levanto para tomar el té y pasárselo y aunque renuente lo recibe -bébelo todo, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto a la vez que recargo mi espalda en el armario y cruzo mis brazos frente a mi pecho, estar cerca de él solo me juega en contra y no quiero ceder, no se lo merece.

-estoy bien- apenas y le escucho de lo bajo que hablo, dio un trago a la bebida y me miró, entonces todo mi mundo se desestabilizo más de lo que ya está, su semblante derrotado y sumamente triste no es muy diferente del mío cuando después de haberle partido la cara a ese imbécil, caí en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado y de lo que significaba que Naruto estuviera en esa casa, con él y con el aspecto en que lo vi apenas me abrió la puerta. Jamás pensé que la persona a la que llevo amando por más de 10 años y con la que comparto, compartía una relación hace 5, fuera capaz de traicionarme y el solo recordarlo hace que mi seño se frunza, lo cual él nota y se encoge más sobre si, se siente culpable, lo sé y tiene que sentirse así, él fue el del error y no es justo que me esté pidiendo algo que sé que no le daré, es imposible, mi confianza hacia el ya no está, mi total y absoluta creencia en que me amaba y que éramos el uno para el otro murió hoy, esta noche, en el mismo instante en que salió de esa casa con la ropa a medio poner y con su cuerpo marcado por los besos y toque de otro hombre que obviamente no soy yo.

-bien, entonces…- me quedo en silencio un momento debatiendo en mi mente muchas cosas, sé que lo que hago es lo correcto y que no debo retractarme ni echarme para atrás, tome una decisión y esa es dejar a Naruto libre, libre de mí y de todo lo que pueda atarlo a mí, una persona que ya no quiere, una persona que está enamorado hasta la medula de él y que desafortunadamente eso no le alcanza para poder corresponderme como yo quisiera, como yo pensé que lo hacía, pero gracias a este incidente me e dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a mi relación con Naruto, las cosas buenas no son para todos y desgraciadamente esas cosas buenas no me tocaron a mí, bueno, no es como si todo fuera malo, pase los mejores cinco años de mi vida junto a la persona con la que creí pasar el resto de vida a mi lado. Suspiro y me revuelvo el cabello, debo dejar de pensar de mas todo, las cosas son como son y ya -entonces yo me voy- me acerco a la persona frente a mí y por última vez llevo mi mano y revuelvo esos rubios cabellos que me encantan, decir que no me duele verlo así seria mentir, sentir como su cuerpo tiembla y deja caer el líquido del pocillo a la cama solo por el afán de coger mi mano y no dejarme ir, solo logra que todo en mi cabeza vuelva a estar patas arriba -Naruto suéltame por favor, ya basta de todo esto- intento zafarme de su agarre pero no lo consigo

-tu no entiendes, no entiendes nada Sasuke-

-tu no entiendes, no entiendes nada Sasuke- digo aguantando mis lágrimas, ¡él no entiende absolutamente nada!

-por supuesto que lo entiendo- su voz suena calmada y yo quiero pararme y sacudirlo para que me entienda y no me hable como si todo lo nuestro haya terminado definitivamente

-no, no entiendes- lo jalo hacia mí y trastabilla pero mantiene su equilibrio y no se mueve mucho de su posición, rechino mis dientes impotente y queriendo hacer miles de cosas pero a la final no logrando hacer nada en concreto

-ya no hagas esto, no me hagas todo más difícil- de un rápido y certero movimiento logra zafarse del agarre que mantenía en la manga de su camisa y se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse, todo mi ser entra en una especie de pánico, donde mi mente no piensa ni razona, donde lo único que me impulsa es el deseo de soltar todo lo que tengo dentro y ya no ahogarme con todo lo que me he guardado por todos estos meses, así que sin yo darme mucha cuenta cojo la taza que contenía el té de sobre mi cama y la lanzo contra la puerta de la habitación haciendo que esta estrepitosamente se parta en pedazos

-¡es tu culpa!- grito y mis manos se aferran a las mantas de la cama con fuerza, no noto si él se detiene ni nada, solo sigo y todo lo que digo sale con resentimiento, dolor y profunda desesperación -¡es tu culpa!, ¡me dejaste solo!, ¡te olvidaste por completo que tenías a alguien esperando siempre en casa por ti!, ¡que estaba dispuesto a servirte y reconfortarte si tus días de trabajo resultaban muy agotadores!- estoy alterado y no es para menos, necesito sacarle y hacerle saber lo que siento y que lo que está haciendo no es lo correcto, se está haciendo la victima cuando no lo es -te olvidaste que no estás solo y que había una persona que necesitaba de tu atención, de tu cariño y amor, te olvidaste que yo estaba aquí para ti, como siempre- me levanto de la cama notándolo mirándome con sorpresa y confusión, me acerco a él y golpeo con mi puño su pecho y lo dejo allí -Sasuke, te olvidaste que tenías una pareja que te ama y que te considera lo más importante en su vida, te olvidaste de todo lo nuestro y fuiste a… -mis dientes rechinan y ahora mi mano apresa su camisa arrugándola con mucha fuerza, fuerza con la que lagrimas saladas corren por mis mejillas y las dejo, no tengo ninguna intención de detenerlas, todo esto es superior a mi -… fuiste… ¡fuiste y te conseguiste a una fulana que ocupara mi lugar junto a ti!- levanto mi mirada llorosa y le miro con reproche, el cierra sus ojos y respira profundo, luego abre los ojos y me mira serio pero aún con un rastro de confusión en sus ojos negros

-no se de lo que me estás hablando Naruto, así que por favor ya n..-

-te lo dije- le interrumpí -te dije que te vi con esa estúpida peli teñida fuera de la compañía- susurre -se estaban besando Sasuke, ¡yo los vi!- alce mi voz en ese momento y le empuje con mi mano sin llegar a soltar su camisa en ningún momento y sin romper el contacto visual con él -por eso llegabas tan tarde, por eso ya no me mirabas, por eso ya no querías estar conmigo- sollocé y mi mano libre se aferró a mi camisa frente a mi pecho -estabas revolcándote con ella y a mí me dejaste botado como si de basura se tratara- baje mi voz y solté el agarre de su camisa, mas no el de la mía -¿cuándo?, ¿Cuándo fue que dejaste de amarme?, ¿Cuándo fue que empezaste a serme infiel?- doy una risa dolida y limpio mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa, aunque es en vano ya que nuevas salen sin reparo alguno -me reprochas por algo que tu iniciaste desde hace no sé cuánto tiempo- y sé que con esa simple oración le di a entender que si le fui infiel con ese hombre.

Cierro mis ojos y apretó mis manos ya que aunque no lo quiera aceptar es así, no llegue a mas porque logre darme cuenta de mi error pero… en un principio estaba dispuesto y sabía que los ojos con los que él me miraba no eran los ojos de un simple amigo y aun así, yo acepte acompañarlo y lo deje llegar hasta donde llego -yo no quería- susurro mientras mis manos se deslizan con brusquedad por mi rostro, bajando por mi cuello, pasando por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis muslos en donde apretó con fuerza mis pantalones -yo le dije que no y no me escucho- y era cierto, el solo pensar acostarme con otro hombre que no sea Sasuke me parece absurdo y descabellado y es por eso mismo que me siento asqueado al recordar como ese sujeto me toco, lamio… como me marco, ¡maldito!, ¡maldito él y maldito yo por dejarme! -Sasuke yo no..-

-¿te acostaste con él?- su pregunta interrumpió lo que pretendía decir y mis ojos buscaron los suyos y al encontrarlos mi cabeza negó vehemente -respóndeme Naruto ¿te acostaste con él?- negué de nuevo y cerré mis ojos dejando caer más agua salada de ellos, no me acosté con ese hombre, estuve a punto pero no lo hice, eso me hace sollozar con fuerza y me dejo caer al piso sentado, abrazo mis piernas y hundo mi rostro entre mis rodillas -levántate- me pidió con voz suave y yo negué por tercera vez

Respiro hondo buscando que mi razón predomine y no dejarme llevar por el enojo y reproches que el rubio frente a mí me suelta. Se me había olvidado por completo que me había dicho lo de Ino, me lo dijo y yo no le aclare las cosas como se debe respecto a ese asunto. Todo lo que me dijo me hizo pensar y es necesario que hablemos, sin gritos, sin reproches, sin mentiras, tan solo debemos hablar con la verdad y escucharnos y tal vez, llegar a un acuerdo.

-levántate por favor- le pido por segunda vez y con mis manos le tomo de debajo de sus brazos alzándole y logrando sentarlo en el borde de la cama -Naruto mírame- pido y alzo su mentón con mis dedos, limpio sus lágrimas y le abrazo, una abrazo que he querido darle desde que llego cuando estaba a punto de marcharme -te escuchare, escuchare todo lo que tengas que decirme y tú a cambio me escucharas a mí, estas equivocado en una cosa y te aclarare aquello- aferro mi abrazo y siento como el, no me corresponde pero asiente con su cabeza -bien, ahora permíteme hablar- me separo de él rompiendo el abrazo, pero no me alejo mucho, apoyo mis codos en mis rodillas encorvándome un poco y mis manos se juntan entrelazando mis dedos -Ino es mi secretaria desde hace unos cuantos meses, la contrate como mi asistente por recomendación de Kakashi mi jefe, en un principio todo fue normal, era muy competente y estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, era muy diligente y llevaba en completo orden todo lo referente al trabajo- suspiro -al pasar los días note que me miraba de forma demasiado fija, se ponía ropa más provocativa pero sin llegar a ser vulgar y sin ninguna restricción empezó a coquetearme, me moleste mucho por ese comportamiento, pero no le di mayor importancia, yo la mantenía a raya y nada pasaba más que ella queriendo llamar mi atención, atención que obviamente no conseguiría- miro a mi rubio y le hablo con absoluta verdad y sinceridad -el beso que dices viste fuera de la compañía no es como tú piensas que es-

-pero yo te vi… tú la-

-no- le interrumpí de inmediato -yo no la bese Naruto, ese día íbamos a un almuerzo con unos clientes, estábamos esperando a Kakashi que iría con nosotros también y ya me estaba impacientando, le dije que fuera a buscarlo y ella asintió, pero cuando menos lo pensé ella estaba abrazándome y besándome- chasquee mi lengua molesto al recordarlo -la separe rápidamente de mí y la reprendí por su atrevimiento, en eso llego mi jefe y nos fuimos al dichoso almuerzo ese, Naru… Naruto…- quería tanto abrazarlo en ese momento pero me contuve y continué -después de eso, le comente el asunto a Kakashi e inmediatamente la cambiaron a otra sección, ya no era más mi asistente, decidimos eso entre él y yo, despedirla me dijo que no era posible, así que me conforme entonces, con que no tuviera que verla más cerca mío…- me mantuve en silencio un rato y el rubio frente a mí también lo hizo, le mire y parecía estar pensando y debatiéndose entre sí creer a mis palabras o no, finalmente levanto su mirar y me hablo.

-te creo, te creo Sasuke y yo…- de repente un fuerte sollozo se escapó de su boca y el llevo ambas manos a dicho lugar, interiormente pensé y me dije que sabía el porqué de esa reacción y no me moví de mi lugar, solo espere a que el decidiera contarme lo que sucedió, solo esperaba que fuera lo suficiente sincero, tal como lo fui yo instantes antes

-…-

-ese hombre…- empezó en un tono bajo pero audible a mí ya que estaba muy cerca a el, solo le mire y espere a que continuara -ese hombre me llamo muchas veces, al principio pensé… pensé que era para preguntarme por ti, pero al cabo de unas llamadas más… me di cuenta que no era así, cuando me llamaba no te mencionaba… en lo absoluto- el llanto de hace unos minutos atrás se había calmado y eso le permitió hablar mejor -yo estaba, yo me sentía solo, mucho, pensaba un sinfín de cosas y mi mente se llenó de pensamientos que solo me hacía cada vez pensar más y más en que lo nuestro estaba por terminar -mis manos se cerraron en puños ante lo anterior dicho y solo pensé ¿Por qué rayos pensabas algo como eso?, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que las cosas eran así?, ¿hice algo para que esos pensamientos absurdos llenaran tu mente? Y todas las respuestas llegaron después, a los minutos siguientes -me dejaste solo Sasuke, por mucho tiempo, no me hablabas, si al caso me saludabas cuando llegabas, eso cuando regresabas a casa…- sollozo de nuevo y escuchándolo recordé lo que me grito hace poco, ahora me lo estaba diciendo más calmado pero con igual dolor -lo intente… Dios sabe que lo intente Sasuke, pero tu simplemente no… tu no me mirabas, no me prestabas atención, estaba a tu lado y pareciera que no me vieras o sencillamente no querías verme, sin darme cuenta me estaba hundiendo en una depresión de la cual no sabía cómo salir, eso y que no me estaba sintiendo muy bien de salud, en ese momento no sabía que era lo que tenía y no preste atención…- sus brazos se abrazaron a si mismo sobre la zona de su vientre y agacho su mirada aún más, encorvándose -… todo se juntó y Mada… ese hombre se presentó como una mano salvadora en todo este mar de sentimientos y problemas que inundaban mi cabeza, él y yo… salimos algunas veces- mi respiración se agito ante dicha afirmación, cantidad de imágenes de ellos dos pasaron sin parar por mi mente y simplemente me sentí incapaz de escuchar más.

-entiendo- dije y aunque prometí escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decirme, mi egoísmo y sentimiento de traición no me dejaron seguir con esto, no me dejaron ser capaz de enfrentarme a lo que sin darme cuenta provoque. Todo estaba tan mal, todo lo que hice estuvo tan mal y aun sabiéndolo no puedo seguir escuchándolo, me dijo hace unos momentos que no se había acostado con el pero… lo que vi, entonces ¿que fue?, negué con mi cabeza repetidas veces y me dije que no debía juzgarlo, que Naruto no me mentiría con respecto a aquel tema y me dije que tenía que escuchar el resto. Y aunque eso es lo que me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, mi cuerpo no pudo resistir estar allí por más tiempo y me levante de aquella cama, aquella que compartimos tantas veces y que fue testigo de innumerables noches de entrega mutua, de momentos agradables en donde solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, una pantalla frente a nosotros y una cesta con palomitas, una cama en la que dormí y compartí situaciones de toda índole con la persona que yo amaba, con la que aun amo a pesar de todo, camine dos pasos hacia la puerta dándole la espalda y su voz me detuvo

-escúchame y si quieres irte luego yo… yo… yo no te detendré-

-escúchame y si quieres irte luego yo… yo… yo no te detendré- abrace con más fuerza mi vientre y trate de calmar mi llanto, tenía que decirle, contarle todo lo que en realidad paso y si él decide irse, no lo detendré como le dije, no sé qué voy a hacer si se va pero, no puedo detenerlo, creo que no tengo derecho a hacerlo -no fueron muchas veces las que salimos- continué contándole como me ayudo esa vez en la calle, le conté sobre las invitaciones a comer, mis negaciones ante ella y finalmente, le conté sobre la invitación a la cena y exposición de fotografía del día de ayer, le conté que en un momento dado todo dio vueltas en mi cabeza y cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya estaba en su habitación, con mi camisa desabrochada y el frente a mi… besándome, me encogí en mi puesto al escucharle maldecir muy alto, está enojado y lo entiendo, pero aun así continué, no podía dejar todo a medias.

Mis próximas palabras solo le relataron como me sentí en ese momento, como le recordé a él y me arrepentí enormemente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le conté que aunque me negué ese sujeto quería obligarme a hacer algo a lo que no pretendía acceder, le dije en palabras literales las palabras que me dirigió haciéndome sentir solo como un objeto al que quería poseer y desechar cuando ya hubiera estado satisfecho y libre de ese capricho que había sin yo saberlo, tenido desde hace meses por mí.

-¡Sasuke no hagas eso!- y aunque quise moverme e ir hacia donde se encontraba golpeando la pared con sus puños tan fuerte que algo de sangre quedo en ella, no pude, está furioso, sus palabras y lo que murmura con tanto resentimiento me lo indican. Veo como se detiene y hace su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su mano derecha lleva para atrás también a sus cabellos, suspira y escucho su voz, más calmada pero decidida

-me alegra… me alegra que nada haya pasado y… y que lo que paso fuera sin tu consentimiento, pero… sabes que esto se acabó ¿verdad?- desafortunadamente para mí, lo sé, y tengo ganas de solo dejarme caer en esta cama y dormir, dormir y dormir, tanto que no quisiera despertarme ya nunca más, llevo mis manos a mis ojos y presiono mis dedos contra mis parpados cerrados deseando que no cayeran más lágrimas, pero es que… todo acabo, el hombre que amo dio por terminado lo que tenemos y no lo culpo, el actuó mal, pero yo también lo hice y debo poder ser capaz de asumir mi responsabilidad ante mis actos. Y aunque me dije eso, cuando le siento avanzar para irse mis pies se mueven con rapidez y mis manos se aferran a su camisa, mi frente se pega en su espalda y susurro una última cosa

-te amo Sasuke, te amo como a nadie en mi vida ame y… perdóname por favor- mi cuerpo tiembla y le suelto lentamente mientras retrocedo sin ganas, pero sentir sus brazos rodeándome la cintura apresándome fuertemente y su quijada sobre mi cabeza hacen que toda mi valentía y mi resolución de dejarlo ir se vuelva en mi contra, no quiero, simplemente no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que me deje solo, no quiero que nos deje solos.

-Naruto…- me estrecha aún más en sus brazos y yo aferro mis manos en el pecho de su camisa con tanta fuerza que siento que mis manos me duelen -quiero que tengas muy presente que eres y seguirás siendo, el amor de mi vida, junto a ti todo fue maravilloso pero…- se alejó unos centímetros sin llegar a soltarme completamente y alzo mi quijada con una de sus manos mirándome con los ojos sumamente triste -pero…- no termino lo que fuera lo que iba a decirme, pero en cambio de eso, sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un beso que me supo a perdida, a "lo siento", me supo a "no sé si estoy haciendo bien" y a despedida. Luego de eso sin mirar atrás salió por aquella puerta, y por la que lo lleva hacia la calle y simplemente se fue de mi vida.

Me deje caer en el suelo y llore, llore como si no hubiera un mañana, me desahogue y libere todo lo que tenía dentro, sabiendo que no haberle dicho nada sobre mi embarazo fue lo correcto, eso lo hubiera hecho quedarse conmigo sí, pero obligado y no es lo que quería.

-ahora somos tu y yo bebe, ahora somos… tu y yo- abrace mi vientre como si estuviera abrazando a mi bebe, al fruto del amor de Sasuke y yo, abrazando a la personita que sé, podrá hacerme salir adelante, por la que sé, podre superar esto y todo lo que se me venga de ahora en adelante, soy fuerte, tengo que serlo por él o ella y definitivamente lo seré, pero por ahora, por esta noche, voy a permitirme desmoronarme, morirme para mañana o pasado o pasado, volver a renacer y vivir por alguien que me necesitara de ahora en adelante.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El ultimo capitulo lo subiré el sábado, gracias por leer!


	5. Final

Último capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste :D

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿trabajando hoy domingo Sasuke?- escucho la voz de mi hermano Itachi y le miro de reojo por un momento para luego volver la vista a los documentos que hasta hace segundos robaban y tenían mi total atención

-si lo sabes, entonces ¿para qué preguntas?- respondo sin intención de mostrarme a la defensiva, solo es que así nos tratamos él y yo. Itachi es mayor que yo seis años, tiene 31 años y su parecido físico conmigo es mucho, lo único diferente es que él tiene el cabello largo y unas permanentes ojeras debido a su trabajo como médico en uno de los hospitales más reconocidos de Tokio, es una buena persona, un idiota la mayoría de las veces, pero es la única familia que tengo y como tal, se puede decir que le quiero… un poco.

-jooo estar sin Naruto te pone más amargado de lo que ya eres- su tono burlón no me pasa desapercibido y yo solo bufo algo molesto ante ello, aunque no nos veíamos muy seguido aun viviendo en la misma ciudad, Itachi y Naruto se cayeron muy bien desde la primera vez que los presente y eso fue cuando aún el rubio y yo éramos simplemente amigos, Itachi sabía, no, se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él y fue quien me empujo-obligo a declararme, afortunadamente todo salió bien y desde que se convirtió en su cuñado no dejaba de decirme lo "orgulloso que se sentía" bah, que tontería, una más de las muy habituales suyas.

-si no tienes nada que hacer ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más?, a Deidara tal vez- le sugiero, sabiendo de antemano que aquel rubio no está en casa.

-si él estuviera acá, no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, eso es seguro ototo baka- se sienta en un sillón que está a un poco distancia del que yo en estos momentos me encuentro y empieza a hablarme de nuevo, pero en un tono mucho más serio -ya en serio Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-si no me querías acá, debiste decirlo desde un prin-

-no hablo de eso- me interrumpe y me mira serio -eres mi hermano menor y las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti cuando y el tiempo que tu desees- hace una ligera pausa y continua -a lo que me refiero es a ¿Por qué no has ido a buscar a Naruto?- desvío mi mirada de la suya y hago que leo los documentos que tengo en frente, desde que empezó con su tono serio sé de qué era lo que me iba a hablar y a ese tema simplemente le rehúyo.

-sabes porque Itachi- suspiro dejando los papeles caer contra la mesa sin ningún cuidado.

-si, por idiota- y ante aquella afirmación no puedo más que admitir que tiene mucha razón.

.

.

El día que salí de mi casa, de la casa que compartíamos Naruto y yo, estaba decidido a ir a un hotel a quedarme, era la mejor opción mientras pensaba donde quedarme después, pero justo estaba guardando las maletas en el coche de Kakashi, tener el mío en el taller preciso ese día fue un inconveniente, justo en ese momento, Itachi pasaba en su auto y parqueo, seguramente venía a hacernos la visita, se extrañó al verme con maletas y me obligo a irme con él, deje el auto de Kakashi ahí, no le pasaría nada, estaba seguro, subí las maletas al auto de mi hermano y luego yo en el asiento del copiloto, en todo el camino que supuse nos dirigía hasta su casa no hubo ni una palabra, llegamos efectivamente a aquel lugar y con su ayuda baje las maletas, entramos y las dejamos a un lado en la sala, en ese momento fue que el interrogatorio comenzó. Sin tener otra opción le conté todo lo que había sucedido, necesitaba desahogarme y resulto en yo contándoselo a Itachi, mientras le narraba como todo sucedió, su rostro cambiaba ligeramente de expresión algunas veces pero no emitía palabra alguna ante ello, cuando termine lo único que me dijo fue que fuera a descansar, ya Deidara su pareja había preparado la habitación de huéspedes para mí y sin hacerme del rogar me fui a descansar, aunque no pude hacerlo en lo absoluto.

El día siguiente, fui a la empresa a dejar mi renuncia, no podía seguir trabajando muy a mi pesar para Kakashi, ese hombre (Madara) era su socio y uno muy importante, lo tendría que ver y estaba seguro que mis ganas por partirle la cara serían tan inmensas que definitivamente terminaría haciéndolo, me fui porque sinceramente pensé que ya no valía la pena, ese día hable con Ino muy seriamente y decir que me soltó toda la sopa es poco, me conto que Madara la recomendó a Kakashi para ser mi secretaria y por ello el peli plata la puso como tal bajo mi cargo, el porqué de ese puesto y precisamente bajo mi tutela también me lo explico, también me contó que mi exceso de trabajo fue todo por obra de ese malnacido, era obvio si me ponía a pensarlo con detenimiento, me contó todo lo concerniente a la obsesión que tenía ese sujeto por mi pareja me pareció tan bizarro que no podía dar crédito a lo que ella me contaba, al final me pidió una inmensa disculpa atribuyendo su actuar al "lo hice porque necesitaba el dinero" y mi molestia se vio claramente reflejada en mi rostro, como si sus vagas disculpas pudieran reparar lo que se rompió entre Naruto y yo.

Ese día salí de aquella empresa con una carta de recomendación de Kakashi y con una dirección, la de una muy reconocida también, firma de arquitectos, cabe decir que leyendo mi currículo y con la carta de Kakashi entrar como sub gerente de obras fue algo relativamente fácil.

Al llegar a casa Itachi hablo conmigo y me dijo cosas que yo ya sabía, pero que escucharlas de otra persona les dan un peso diferente, sé muy bien después de tanto pensarlo que el que llevo a que toda esta situación se presentara y llegara hasta esta instancia fui principalmente yo, solo me metí en el trabajo en mi afán de conseguir una mejor casa, un anillo, en mi afán de conseguir cosas materiales sin darme cuenta que de nada me servían si la persona con la cual quería compartirlas, sin darme cuenta que la persona a la cual quería dárselas no estaba a mi lado, recriminarme y echarme a la pena ante ello de nada me sirve ahora, ahora que han pasado cinco meses y que en mi afán de dejar atrás ese capítulo de mi vida que fue Naruto, me he enfocado únicamente en mi vida profesional, en nada mas, solo que desde entonces el hombre a mi lado no ha dejado de insistirme en lo obvio y en lo que hasta yo sé, es lo correcto, ir a buscar a Naruto y pedirle perdón suena fácil, pero no lo es, mi actuar ese día en que todo termino fue deplorable y el pensar como debió sentirse después de mi partida me acobarda.

.

.

-lo se- fue lo único que respondí ante su directo insulto sabiendo que no tenía nada que refutar ante ello.

-si lo sabes entonces cambia aquello y ve de una buena vez a verle, enfréntale y ponle la cara dispuesto a lo que sea que él pueda decirte- me dijo con más insistencia que muchas de las veces anteriores -no puedo creer que yo tenga que estarte diciendo que es lo que tienes que hacer Sasuke, ¿cuándo fue que te volviste tan cobarde?- la sonrisa que me dedico justo después de soltarme la pregunta me hiso sonreír a mí también.

-eres un fastidio- dije y sin más me levante de aquella silla dispuesto a ir a ver a quien he anhelado ver desde hace ya cinco meses.

-puedes dejar de patear a tu papi un poco por favor- le hablo a mi bebe de ya siete meses mientras acaricio mí ya grande barriga y lo peor es que aún me faltan dos meses más, sonrío al ver que al parecer mi voz le calmo y ha dejado de moverse, suspiro y voy hacia la cocina a sacar un helado de la nevera, por suerte hoy es domingo y no tengo que ir a trabajar, pero a cambio de eso pienso ir a un lugar.

Me siento en el sillón que hay en la sala con cuchara en mano y empiezo a comer lentamente de mi helado, todos los días como esta cosa dulce, fría y de sabores, no puedo aguantarme las ganas, desde el cuarto mes ha sido una rutina -me quedare en la ruina de comprar tanto helado- rio ante aquello y ya terminado de comer mi helado, que la verdad no es mucho, solo como un par de cucharadas, espero unos cinco minutos y otras dos o tres cucharadas y así es siempre, pero igual eso es a cada rato, entonces por eso tengo que comprar tanto helado. En fin, me levanto y voy a guardar el bote en la nevera, lavo la cuchara y voy hacia mi habitación, esa que está intacta desde el día en que él se fue, las cosas que él dejo, siguen en su lugar, no he movido nada, no quiero mover nada, por un lado me lo recuerdan y por otro me hacen pensar que aunque todo terminó de una forma dolorosa, no todo fue malo, yo ame a Sasuke, lo amo como a nadie pensé amar nunca y como estoy seguro no podre amar a nadie más.

.

.

Después de aquel día de nuestra despedida, del termino de todo lo nuestro, decir que todo mejoro rápidamente como por arte de magia, seria mentir completamente, estuve realmente mal, muy deprimido y triste, me sentía culpable y solo, fue una semana completa en la que no fui al trabajo, no comía, no hacía nada, solo dormir o llorar, pero todo esto termino el séptimo día en el que un hombre conocido para mí se presentó frente a mi puerta y fue aquel hombre el que me ayudo y me hizo entrar en razón, llorar a estas alturas ya no me servía de nada, llorar más por algo que se perdió era gastar tiempo, _"lo que se va no vuelve, pero si quieres que vuelva has algo porque eso pase_" me dijo, ese día, entro a la casa y me regaño ante el desorden y lo dejado que estaba yo, me preparo algo sencillo de comer y como hace días no probaba algo de comida decente, literalmente devore aquella sopa.

Después de la deliciosa comida, le di las gracias y charlamos sobre lo que había pasado, debido a la confianza que le tenía, le conté como fueron las cosas desde mi punto de vista y finalmente le confesé lo de mi embarazo, cosa que lo asombro y me riño de nuevo por no haberme cuidado para nada.

-y bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto sin ningún tipo de reproche ni de reclamo, pregunto para hacerme pensar y tome una decisión en ese momento.

-no estoy muy seguro aun pero…- le mire con decisión en mis ojos -empezare por cuidar mi salud y la de mi bebe, primero yo tengo que estar bien, recuperarme completamente, estar sano, ver si aún tengo trabajo- reí ante ello, pero esperaba que en serio Gaara no me hubiera echado -tengo que pensar muchas cosas y estabilizarme, calmar todos estos sentimientos que tengo dentro y sentirme bien conmigo mismo, sin culpas, sin remordimientos, sin pensamientos negativos- terminé diciéndole con una sonrisa en mi rostro, una sonrisa que hace mucho no adornaba mis labios y que esperaba fuera la primera de muchas otras.

-me parece bien Naru-chan, sabes que estoy para ayudarte, para ayudarles ¿verdad?- yo asentí realmente agradecido y luego de que me mandara a bañar porque apestaba según él, me vestí y en su compañía fui a sacar una cita con el médico para empezar a llevar los controles de mi embarazo, tenía ya ocho semanas, dos meses si no me equivocaba y ya hace mucho debí haber empezado con los cuidados de mi bebe, me reprendí mentalmente por ser tan irresponsable, si algo le llegara a pasar a él o ella no sabría qué hacer.

Nos despedimos a la salida del hospital donde llevarían mis controles y con la promesa de llamarle cuando le necesite se marchó, camine largo rato por las calles pensando y pensando, tanto que hasta la cabeza me dolió, me senté en una banca de un parque por el cual pasaba y llame a Gaara a preguntar por mi empleo, afortunadamente él entendió mi situación que conté a grandes rasgos y quedamos en que en un par de días empezaría de nuevo con mis labores, fui a comprar al mercado comida saludable y algunas otras cosas que necesitaba, llegue a casa y la arregle, luego me prepare la cena y así han siso mis días de desde aquella tarde.

.

.

Este día es importante para mí, mucho, ya que después de cinco meses me he decidido y solo espero no echarme para atrás en el último momento.

Ya en mi habitación después de haber comido mi helado, me baño y cambio rápidamente, tratando de verme bien, de verme guapo tal vez, aunque no se para que me molesto tanto en ello, solo voy a decir una frase, una que debí haber dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero que no fui capaz por muchas razones que ahora no vienen al caso, se a donde tengo que ir y a qué hora solo espero que todo salga bien. Cojo las llaves y llamo a un taxi para que me recoja, en mi estado no puedo estar exponiéndome a andar en bus, es por mera precaución, al poco rato escucho el claxon del taxi y salgo sin hacerlo esperar, me subo, saludo y le indico el destino, el auto arranca y siento que quiero devolverme, lástima que eso es imposible ahora mismo, respiro profundamente al ver que faltan apenas tres cuadras y me mentalizo en que solo diré lo que tengo y lo que vine preparado a decir, luego me marchare rápidamente, no soportare mucho en aquel lugar. Pago lo de la carrera y me bajo frente a aquella grande y linda casa, casa que visite un par de veces antes en compañía de Sasuke, limpio mis manos en mis pantalones retirando el sudor que en ellas se instaló.

-rayos, estoy muy nervioso- respiro de nuevo por no sé ya cuanta vez y avanzo dispuesto a timbrar, solo que no alcanzo a hacerlo porque la puerta se abre frente a mi antes de ello y de golpe veo a quien venía a ver pero, que a la vez esperaba que no estuviera…

-¿Naru… to?- y parece que no soy el único impresionado.

-Ho-Hola Sasuke, ¿Qué tal?- soy un idiota, en fin solo quiero salir de esto ya, porque los latidos de mi corazón contra mi pecho se han hecho tan rápidos que temo me dé una taquicardia -yo… yo venía a hablar contigo sobre… auch- llevo una mano a mi vientre y hago un poco de presión donde mi pequeño a pateado con bastante fuerza, "_no te emociones tanto como yo por ver a tu papá"_ pensé y al levantar mi vista note como Sasuke me miraba bastante impresionado –lo siento, yo solo venía a deci-

-pasa- me interrumpió y se hizo a un lado para dejarme el camino de la puerta libre, _"no gracias, aquí estoy bien, no demorare más de un minuto"_ quise decirle, pero del otro lado de la puerta salió Itachi y sonrió ampliamente al verme allí de pie.

-que gusto en verte Naruto, anda pasa, pasa, sabía que eras fuerte y valiente, más que algunos que yo conozco- la indirecta fue muy obvia y Sasuke lo noto, correspondí a su abrazo y sin otra alternativa entre a aquel lugar, tome asiento en un amplio sofá y me mantuve quieto allí hasta que la voz de Itachi volvía a sonar -ya vuelvo, te traeré un té, o ¿tal vez prefieras algo de helado para mi sobrino?- respingue ante aquello, yo tanto tiempo mentalizándome para contárselo a Sasuke y él va y lo suelta así como si nada, mis manos empezaron a sudar aún más y la tela de mi pantalón ya no era suficiente, alce mi rostro temeroso ante lo que pueda ver y como pensé, la cara de Sasuke es todo un poema -bueno, ya vuelvo, te traeré las dos cosas por si las moscas- dicho aquello salió del lugar no sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

-…-

Todo quedo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que escuche su voz por segunda vez.

-¿así que estas embarazado?- pregunte lo obvio, esto es tan inesperado.

-yo… si y quería deci-

-ya, ya- me siento a su lado, no muy cerca y le recorro con la mirada de pies a cabeza, esta hermoso, más de lo que recuerdo y verlo así me hace sentir muy bien, veo que sin mí ha sido capaz de salir adelante y recuperarse, ha ganado peso y no es solo por su estado, la última vez que le vi, estaba muy delgado y ojeroso, así que verlo recompuesto me alegra sobremanera -es mío ¿verdad?, claro, lo acaba de decir mi hermano- respondo mi propia pregunta y sonrió, no dudaré, no tengo porque dudar -no te preguntare porque él lo supo primero que yo, ni tampoco te reprochare el que no me lo hayas dicho hasta ahora, entonces, ¿debo suponer que viniste hasta acá a contarme que voy a ser padre?- mi tono es calmo contra todo pronóstico, enfadarme no es una opción, no tengo derecho a ello, no después de haberme ido y haberlo dejado solo.

-si- me miro y desee que esos ojos azules me miraran como lo hacían antes, el desvió su mirar hacia un punto detrás de mí y yo solo pude pensar que estaba evitando el contacto visual conmigo -pensé que tenías el derecho de saberlo, no lo dije antes porque no sabía cómo decírtelo en realidad- jugaba con sus manos sobre su pantalón y yo solo sonreí un poco, está nervioso y no es el único -así que, como escuchaste a Itachi, estoy… no, estamos esperando un bebe- en ese momento se atrevió a mirarme y a regalarme un tímida pero hermosa sonrisa, la cual correspondí sin dudar.

-ya veo, ¿Cuántos meses tienes ya?- pregunte sin dejar de ver su vientre, quería tocarlo.

-siete, ya pronto ocho… auch- noto como lleva una mano a su vientre y lo que sigue me dejo alucinado y con ganas de golpearme contra la pared, por haberme perdido siete meses de aquello –ya bebe, tranquilo, no patees tan fuerte- reía y acariciaba su vientre, que imagen tan linda acabo de ver, el alza su mirar y me habla -lo siento, es muy inquieto y patea fuerte je-

-Naruto... ¿puedo tocar?- me atreví a pedirle y el asintió -pero, sin ropa de por medio- el sonrojo que azoto sus mejillas me hizo regresar al tiempo en el que estábamos juntos y sus sonrojos aparecían sin consideración ante mis palabras o acciones, cuanto le extraño…

-e-está bien- alzo lentamente su ropa y dejo descubierto su abultado vientre al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada, sin poder aguantarme más, lleve mi mano a aquel lugar y acaricie suavemente de la curvatura superior hasta la inferior sintiendo un golpecito que me hizo quedarme quieto.

-eso fue…-

-si… debe estar… feliz- susurra -debe saber que tu…- voltea a mirarme -… que tú eres su papá- que tonto he sido, que estúpido fui al haberme perdido todo esto, ahora solo quiero recuperarle y que si el me lo permite, volver a ser aquellos que una vez fuimos, volver a ser las personas enamoradas que éramos y estoy seguro que lo lograre, yo le amo, tanto o más que antes y por lo que pude ver hoy, el aun siente algo por mí, si no es el amor de antaño, me encargare de que sea como aquel, no, que sea más que el de aquel tiempo, le conquistare y le tendré a mi lado hasta que él así lo decida.

De ese día en adelante, le visitaba muy frecuentemente, día de por medio en la que era nuestra casa, le acompañe a los últimos ultrasonidos de su embarazo y allí, pude ver por primera vez a mi hijo ya casi por completo desarrollado, era un niño y no fue hasta el día en que yo fui con él, que este se dejó ver, no habían podido saber su sexo hasta ese día, es un caprichoso, aunque mi ego de padre se elevó al pensar que por mi presencia fue que nos dejó verle y con ese pensamiento me quede.

En su compañía compramos muchas cosas para Kai, ambos decidimos que ese sería su nombre, pasamos tiempo juntos, pero solo enfocados en nuestro bebe y por el momento eso era suficiente para mí.

Su nacimiento fue complicado, ese día me encontraba trabajando, pero al recibir la llamada de mi hermano avisándome que Naruto estaba en el hospital dando a luz, deje todo y salí corriendo hacia allí, no verlo antes de que entrara para la cesárea me molesto pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, la espera fue larga pero afortunadamente todo salió muy bien.

Al entrar en la habitación donde estaban ellos dos, me fue imposible no besar a un cansado Naruto que a pesar de su notable debilidad en ese momento se veía precioso, fue un beso anhelado pero suave y tierno, no paso a más y no hablamos sobre ello después.

Kai es un niño fuerte como su padre doncel y es hermoso, en lo primero que me fije fue en sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules, tan azules como los de Naruto, su cabello en tan negro como el mío y su piel es clara, desde que estaba en el vientre sabíamos que iba a ser un niño muy activo y como no, así es como es, no nos deja un tiempo de descanso y digo deja, porque desde que nació me fui a vivir de nuevo con Naruto pero no como su pareja, no, solo como el padre de su hijo, dormía en otro cuarto, mientras que él dormía con Kai en la que era nuestra habitación.

De su nacimiento ya van dos meses y el día de hoy invitare a salir a Naruto, ya no quiero esperar más, y antes no había insistido porque nuestro hijo nos demandaba mucho tiempo y lo mejor era dedicárselo, lo necesita, nos necesita a ambos y ahí estamos siempre, solo que ahora quiero que no sea estamos juntos pero porque es nuestro deber, no, yo quiero estar con Naruto porque le amo y porque el hacerme padre me trajo una felicidad que hace mucho no sentía.

-ya lárgate, que saldrá de su trabajo y no lo vas a alcanzar ototo baka-

-ya no molestes Itachi, ya sabes, tienes que darle el biberón a Kai a las horas que te escribí en la nota, no dejes pasar por alto nada, además tambi-

-jajajaja lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes hermano- dice entre risas que me hacen bufar, pero cesa aquellas risas y se acerca a abrazarme junto a mi hijo que tengo en brazos, cosa rara entre nosotros, pero no me desagrada, de echo es reconfortante -eres un muy buen padre Sasuke, estoy orgulloso, ahora…- toma a Kai de mis brazos y lo acuna en los suyos, me mira y sonríe de lado -ahora, falta que vayas y le asegures una familia como se debe a mi lindo sobrino, no te andes con bobadas ni rodeos Sasuke- me habla serio -háblale con la verdad y no te guardes nada, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, así que muévete de una buena vez- me señala la puerta de salida y yo gruño un poco, me acerco a mi bebe y le beso la frente despidiéndome, luego me dirijo a aquella puerta cerciorándome de tener todo listo, la abro y antes de salir susurro un "gracias" que no se si el alcanzo a escuchar.

-de nada Sasuke- sonríe -ahora, tu y yo pequeño, vamos a ver dónde está tu tío Deidara, seguro está preparando algo delicioso para comer-

Me subo en mi coche y conduzco hacia la empresa Sabaku No, donde trabaja Naruto, aparco a un lado de la acera de en frente y sonrío al verle salir acompañado de uno de sus compañeros supongo, de piel extremadamente clara, ojos negros al igual que su cabello y con una sonrisa tan falsa como lo es mi paciencia, se despide de mi rubio besándole la mejilla y mis puños aprietan el volante en ellas, ¿Por qué Naruto tiene que ser tan atractivo? Y yo ¿Por qué fui tan idiota al dejarlo de lado?, suspiro, bajo del auto y camino hacia él tranquilamente alcanzándolo antes de que se aleje.

-Naruto- le llamo y él voltea y me mira algo desconcertado.

-Sasuke, hola ¿y Kai?-

-hola, él está bien, esta con Itachi y Deidara, sé que hoy era mi turno para tenerlo pero para el día de hoy tenía planes así que se los encargue por un momento-

-¿planes?- veo como su rostro denota algo de tristeza, tal vez piensa que saldré con alguien más, nunca Naruto, eso nunca pasara, a los pocos segundos parece recomponerse y continua -debiste decirme, así yo habría salido más temprano y lo hubiera podido cuidar- se nota algo enfadado, eso es una buena señal para mí.

-no te avise porque no era posible que tú lo cuidaras-

-yo soy su… madre- dice bajito y apenado por ese apelativo, no le gusta -y puedo hacerlo perfectamente-

-lo sé, soy el más consciente de ello-

-enton-

-entonces- le interrumpí -el problema es que tú y yo estaremos ocupados hoy, tu principalmente es quien está dentro de mis planes- su rostro de confusión me da algo de risa y continuo -lo que quiero decir Naruto, es que tú y yo tendremos una cita el día de hoy- declaro sin derecho a replicas y eso parece entenderlo el doncel frente a mí.

-¿cita?-

-si, cita, así que ¿vamos?- estiro mi mano para que la tome y algo renuente lo hace, yo aferro su mano en la mía y camino junto con él a mi auto, entramos y nos colocamos el cinturón de seguridad. El camino hacia el lugar fue en silencio y note que mi acompañante estaba nervioso, me miraba de reojo y desviaba luego su mirada, creo entender cómo se siente, es como si después de un largo tiempo pensáramos en nosotros dos, es como si cayéramos en cuenta de la presencia inminente del otro a nuestro lado, esta vez no están Kai, ni Itachi, ni Deidara, no hay nadie que nos haga desviar la atención del otro y ser tan conscientes de ello nos pone nerviosos y ansioso en mi caso también.

Llegamos rápidamente y ya está anocheciendo, el voltea a mirarme con mala cara al percatarse que estacione en un hotel y le aclaro algunas cosas.

-no es lo que estás pensando- me bajo, abro su puerta y con mi mano le invito a bajar, cosa que hace al poco tiempo.

-entonces…- dice soltando mi mano y cruzándose de brazos.

-esta anocheciendo y hoy va a haber un festival con fuegos artificiales y allí es donde te llevare- le digo, mientras emprendo mi caminata hacia el ascensor que lleva a las habitaciones, ya en las puertas me detengo y le miro -ven y deja de pensar en cosas que no son- estiro mi mano y sin preguntarle siquiera tomo la suya entre la mía haciendo que entre conmigo al ascensor y aun allí no le suelto.

-no pienso cosas que no son… es solo que… si vamos a ir allí, ¿porque me traes a un hotel?- pregunta nervioso y yo le suelto la mano, no quiero que este tan prevenido.

-aparte una habitación en este hotel para que pudieras bañarte y cambiarte sin nadie que te interrumpa, eso es todo, volveremos acá y cenaremos en el restaurante o en el cuarto, donde tu desees, todo esto no es con ninguna segunda intención, en serio- le miro y aunque sé que miento, es una mentira a medias, no es como si esperara algo al acabar la noche, lo que tenga que pasar, pasara y ya.

-¿cambiarme?- asiento y las puertas del ascensor se abren, camino estando seguro que el rubio me sigue, abro la puerta de la habitación que es amplia, tiene una cama doble y sobre esta hay una yukata.

-no iras a ir a un festival sin yukata ¿verdad?- le digo conciliador y le alcanzo la prenda -allí está el baño y todo lo que puedas llegar a necesitar, yo te esperare en el lobby en media hora- me acerco y doy un beso en su mejilla -en serio quiero que vengas conmigo- me alejo y camino hacia la puerta -en media hora en el lobby- le recuerdo y salgo a la habitación contigua donde me baño y alisto rápidamente.

El por qué invitar a Naruto a un festival es simple, sé que no le gustan las cosas muy elaboradas, no es una persona exigente, es feliz con las pequeñas cosas y no se fija en la ostentosidad, es más, aquello le hace sentir incomodo, una cena en un restaurante había sido lo ideal, pero sé, no se sentiría completamente a gusto, se sentiría cohibido y eso es lo que quiero evitar, no es momento de pensar solo en mí, es momento de pensar en él, en lo que le gusta y en lo que espero le hará algo feliz, eso por una parte y por la otra es porque en un festival parecido, fue donde él y yo hicimos oficial nuestra relación y desde ese momento empezaron los mejores cinco años que pude pasar, todo pretende ser muy calculado pero en verdad no es así, quiero que se distraiga, que se divierta, que sonría sin miedo y que regrese a él algo de ese Naruto que poco a poco con mi descuido me encargue de marchitar.

Caminar así tan de repente con Sasuke a mi lado me pone nervioso, mucho, a pesar de que a nuestro alrededor hay cantidad de gente, me siento como si estuviera solo con él, durante el tiempo en que convivimos después de presentarme en casa de Itachi a contarle algo que por derecho merecía saber, todo fue relacionado únicamente a Kai, nunca nos tomamos un tiempo para hablar de "nosotros", siempre se habló de "él" de "mi" y de cómo no, nuestro hijo, mas allá de eso, nada, quedamos en una especie de stand by, donde decir nosotros en una oración donde no estuviera Kai no se podía pronunciar, ninguno de los dos hizo un intento real por acercarse al otro más de lo necesario y de lo estrictamente correcto entre dos personas que habían dado una relación por terminada hace ya meses atrás, la única vez en que aquella clara distancia se rompió, fue el día del nacimiento de nuestro hijo, fue solo un beso, un beso que sentí y sé que Sasuke también noto, queríamos ambos, necesitábamos ambos, pero eso fue todo, allí quedo todo, el no comento nada sobre aquello y yo tampoco lo hice. Cobardes pueden llamarnos, pero por mi parte la inseguridad de intentar un acercamiento más hacia él es atemorizante, no quiero sentir el rechazo de él nuevamente, si las cosas estaban bien como estaban, los dos siendo los padres de Kai, así deberían quedarse.

Entonces, toda esta situación me sorprende tan gratamente pero también me asusta, tanto que no sé qué pensar, y tal vez eso es lo que menos tenga que hacer ahora, pensar, él va junto a mí con su yukata negro que le hace ver sumamente atractivo, mirando hacia varios lugares y ofreciéndome esto o aquello para comer, preguntándome si quiero jugar "x" o "y" juego, él va tan tranquilo que me siento idiota por estar pensando las cosas de mas, respiro hondamente y decido que esta noche, me divertiré y que dejare atrás inseguridades y tratare de pasar un rato agradable junto al hombre a mi lado, estoy en según sus palabras, una cita, y como tal, le sacare el máximo provecho que pueda.

-ven Naruto- me toma de la mano y nos acercamos al típico puesto de Kingyo Sukui, aquel en el que hay que atrapar peces con redes de papel -¿te animas?- miro a aquellos peces dorados nadar tranquilamente y asiento.

-si, lo intentaré- le sonrío y tomo la red de papel que el encargado me alcanza después de que Sasuke le haya pagado, me agacho y con mucho cuidado trato de coger uno, me concentro y levanto aquella red, notando que se rompe en el instante -otra vez- digo y Sasuke paga de nuevo, ese fue mi segundo intento de diez, en los cuales no logre capturar nada, me levante molesto y dispuesto a irme.

-Ey, ey, ven aca- me tomo del antebrazo con cuidado y su sonrisa ante mi tonto enojo me hizo sonrojar -yo lo intentare, pero…- le pago al encargado su turno y se acercó a mi oído y susurró –pero si consigo atrapar un pez, quiero un beso tuyo como recompensa- sentencio y mi sonrojo aumento, sin esperar alguna respuesta de mi parte se agacho y en un dos por tres le estaban entregando el pez en una bolsa plástica transparente -creo que me debes algo-

-yo… yo no dije que te besaría- musito y mi sonrojo aumenta al ver como se acerca a mí con una sonrisa de lado y roza mis labios con los suyos.

-eso no es mi problema- y sin más acorto los escasos milímetros que nos faltaban y me beso, suave y superficialmente, pero logrando con ese simple contacto desestabilizar el suelo que mis pies pisaban, se separó y tomo mi mano nuevamente -gracias por mi premio- empezó a caminar conmigo de su lado, solo dejándome llevar, ya que mi mente estaba en otro lado, le amo tanto…

-tramposo- dije después de haber salido de mi shock, pero con una sonrisa sincera en mis labios, él me miro de reojo y también sonrió, aferre el agarre de mi mano con la suya y continuamos paseando por aquel festival, comprando algunas cosas para comer, que mayormente era porque a mí se me antojaban, hace mucho no venía a uno de estos y me siento muy contento de estar aquí, pero sobre todo por estar aquí, con él a mi lado.

Recorrimos todo aquel festival como si de dos adolescentes se tratara, reímos y disfrutamos mucho de la compañía del otro, disfrutamos del tiempo que Sasuke había sacado para nosotros, de mi mente nunca se alejó mi hijo, pero se perfectamente que está en buenas manos, sus tíos son muy responsables y sé que todo con respecto a él, estará bien. Jugamos en muchos de los juegos de aquel lugar, desafortunadamente no soy bueno en ello, pero Sasuke, él, él sí que es muy bueno en todo aquello, lo que me dejo en clara desventaja y eso es porque siempre que ganaba, pedía su "premio" que no era el pez, ni el peluche o juguete que ganaba por lograr superar el juego en cuestión, no, su premio eran besos míos que con cada juego ganado se iban volviendo más profundos, no me negué simplemente porque no quería negarme, yo le amo y si este es un primer paso para poder formar de nuevo lo que teníamos, me voy a arriesgar esperando que todo salga bien.

-ven Naruto, acompáñame- su mano se unió a la mía y me guio por un sendero de aquel templo en el que estábamos y llegamos a un lago, en el cual se reflejaba la luna, ya que estrellas esta noche no hay en el firmamento -desde acá, se verán mejor los fuegos artificiales- se quedó mirando el cielo y yo me atreví a hablar.

-Sasuke yo que-

-no Naru- detuvo mi hablar y tomo él la palabra -esta vez, esta vez déjame hablar a mí por favor- sus ojos negros me miraron con tal intensidad que ni siquiera pude desviar mi mirada de ellos, mi atención estaba completamente en su persona -sé que me equivoque Naru, sé que hice las cosas mal y no pensé con claridad, me enfoque en cosas que sin ti, no valían nada, que sin ti, no significaban nada- poso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y se acercó un paso -perdóname por haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo- ahora es su otra mano la que en mi cintura se sitúa y yo solo siento como mi corazón palpita queriendo salirse irremediablemente de mi pecho.

-yo… yo te perdono Sasuke- uno mi frente a la suya y cierro mis ojos para no llorar, ya no quiero llorar más, pero, si tengo ganas de hacerlo ahora mismo no es porque este triste, no es porque me sienta solo ni dolorido, es todo lo contrario.

-gracias- me sonríe y acerca sus labios peligrosamente a los míos pero sin llegar a tocarlos -Naru, por favor… deja que tan solo yo roce tu boca- susurró y sus labios rozaron los míos con deliberada calma, solo así, solo un roce -deja que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo- y su mano se coló en mi cabello con una caricia que me desarmo de lo cálida y suave que se sintió -déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho- mi sonrojo ante aquella frase a pesar de la inminente noche sé que no pasó desapercibido, pero a él no pareció importarle, tan solo sonrió y junto aún más nuestros cuerpos -quiero que sepas y entiendas algo… eres, tú y Kai son lo más importante ahora en mi vida, has sido lo más importante desde más tiempo del que estoy dispuesto a reconocer- la mano que tenía en mi mejilla se deslizo suavemente hacia mi nuca y sus ojos negros no dejaban de mirar mis azules en ningún momento y yo solo sentía como mis piernas flaqueaban, ¿esto es real?, ¿de verdad esto está pasando? Y solo sentir su cercanía, su tacto en mi piel, su mirar en mi mirar, su aliento sobre mis labios, su temblor en el cuerpo, todo ello me hace estar muy consciente de que esto está pasando en realidad, no me lo estoy imaginando, todas sus palabras son sinceras y eso me desestabiliza más que cualquier otra cosa -yo solo quiero, yo no quiero las caricias de otros labios, no quiero tu vista en nadie que no sea yo, no quiero tus manos en otras manos, ¡rayos!, esto se siente como aquella vez, es tan difícil- aquello me hace sonreír, una sonrisa entre las pequeñas lagrimas que se deslizan por mis mejillas, sé que es difícil para él y sé que se refiere a aquella vez cuando todo lo nuestro comenzó, todas sus palabras logran hacerme pensar que es posible, que no todo está perdido entre nosotros, me hacen pensar que amarle, que seguirle amando como lo hago no es una pérdida de tiempo, me hacen pensar… que si se puede.

-Sasuke yo…-

-espera- de un momento a otro rompe todo contacto conmigo y yo llevo mi mano derecha a mi pecho donde apreso la yukata con fuerza.

-no puede ser…-

-Naruto lo que pretendo con todo esto es que entiendas que no es más que un acto egoísta y desesperado, quiero que estés a mi lado siempre, quiero que olvidemos todo lo que pudo haber pasado antes y formemos una vida juntos, con Kai a nuestro lado- de su yukata saca una pequeña caja la cual no noto muy bien su color, no me interesa eso, solo puedo ver el anillo que ante mí se presenta con todo lo que el en si representa y sollozar ante esta situación es inevitable, sé que estoy feliz, sé que estoy sorprendido, sé que todo esto parece mentira, pero también se, que es verdad, que es sorprendentemente real -quiero que te cases conmigo y que seas mi esposo, quiero por favor, que volvamos a intentarlo- toma mi mano izquierda y no notando renuencia ante aquel toque se atreve a ponerme el anillo en mi dedo anular, se acerca y abraza por la cintura con fuerza mientras yo correspondo abrazándole por su cintura también y escondiendo mi rostro húmedo por las lágrimas de felicidad, en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro -no es mi intención que ese anillo te ate a mí, quiero que ese anillo represente lo serio de mis palabras, quiero que lo tomes como una representación de que esta vez, serán tú y mi hijo la prioridad en mi vida, esta vez, mi intención es ser el hombre capaz de merecerte y cuidarte como debe ser- se separa escasos centímetros de mí y roza sus labios con los míos -una respuesta tuya en estos momentos no es necesaria, sea un sí o un no lo entenderé y aceptare, pero por esta noche, permíteme tener tus labios, solo una vez más- y como es su costumbre, actúa sin consultar antes, me besa, esta vez, con pasión, con deseo y con ganas de fundir sus labios con los míos, su agarre en mi cintura se vuelve más fuerte y sus labios recorren los míos sin intención de separarse, no quiero que lo hagan después de todo, subo mis brazos a su cuello y correspondo a aquel beso con la misma intensidad, correspondo este beso con total convicción, con total entrega y total rendición, porque si, si es una decisión equivocada o no el querer intentarlo nuevamente, eso lo veremos solo con el transcurso del tiempo.

.

.

Esa noche los fuegos artificiales estuvieron presentes durante mucho tiempo, pero no nos percatamos de ellos, esa noche nuestra atención estaba completamente y únicamente sobre el otro frente a nosotros, esa noche Sasuke y yo, nos dimos una segunda oportunidad, una que con esfuerzo y entrega por parte de ambos, hasta ahora, un año adelante, va muy bien, las segundas oportunidades si son posibles, los errores se pueden corregir siempre y cuando uno esté dispuesto a ello y las palabras de Itachi de aquella vez, se tornaron tan ciertas, solo que no fui yo quien busco aquello que perdió, no fui yo, pero si Sasuke.

"_Lo que se va no vuelve, pero si quieres que vuelva has algo porque eso pase_"

~FIN~

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eso fue todo, muchísimas gracias a quienes llegaron hasta aquí y a quienes dejaron sus lindos rew, alertas y demás :*


End file.
